


The Great Smut

by Akzeal, DinobotLoki



Series: The Great Race [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Requested, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotLoki/pseuds/DinobotLoki
Summary: Side-chapter to The Great Race! It was too smutty for the main story, so it is now here, as we got two requests inside an hour. If you want to read without reading the main fic, Dib and Zim are on alien Amazing Race/Hunger games, and have fun between legs. Both legs.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: The Great Race [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. No Hell, just Zim

**Author's Note:**

> New stuff is between the ---  
> Enjoy!

At some point in the night, a weight joined him, and Dib rolled towards it a bit in his sleep. His dreams were odd, fragmented things which shattered on waking, and Dib let himself be lazy, nuzzling into the blankets and keeping his eyes closed until the feeling of being watched dragged him up. He expected Zim to be looking towards him, from the feeling- Dib wasn’t expecting the Irken to be close enough to feel his breath.

Dib’s first instinct was to lash out, but he was just slow enough waking to keep from doing so. He blinked at Zim. “...What…?” he asked. And he knew it sounded so, so dumb. “What the hell?” he added sleepily. 

“No hell,” Zim chirped in answer. He also didn’t really pull back, which was  _ not _ helpful. “Dib was making sounds,” he added a moment later, and then he  _ did _ shift back, looking entirely too chipper.

"Snoring?" Dib asked, sitting up. "I mean, I probably was snoring, that's all." He stretched, then blinked at Zim again. "You were just watching me sleep because I was snoring?" he asked. 

“No- well, yes. But not  _ just _ snore-sounds,” Zim answered. “Like you have never watched  _ Zim _ ‘sleep’.” Did that mean it wasn’t a weird thing, to Zim?

"Not just snore sounds?" Dib asked. "And… no? I mean, not really. I watched over you, but I wasn't like this." 

“Whines and unhappy. Like with Torque.” Dib frowned at the name of one of his bullies, and that also meant rather terrible things about his dreams. “Dib clearly was wise enough to stay far enough away that  _ Zim _ would not awaken. ...Though I…  _ did _ have to re-code Dib for filtering.”

"Sorry," Dib said. He wondered if that explained the way his dreams had been so fragmented and weird. "It was just dreams." He stood, heading to the bathroom to do morning routines. When he came back, Zim was looking at him still. 

“Irken  _ do _ dream,” Zim stated suddenly. He made another ‘kinda’ motion with his hand after that, then shrugged. “Close enough. Does Dib have thoughts for the day? ...I am… content to stay in?”

"You do? What are they like? I'm good for staying in, too." Outside it was still pouring and howling, thunder booming every so often. Dib sat back on the bed, laying with his legs off the side. "We can eat, and… plan I guess? Or just chill. I'm fine with whatever. I'd like to hear about your dreams?" 

“...The purpose of dreams is much the same- going over data for better integration. Dreams themselves, therefore, are… much the same,” Zim answered, shrugging. “It is early yet for planning. Relaxing still is better.” Zim was crouched on the bed, hands on his knees and just staring at Dib. “Fine with whatever?”

Dib wondered if the question was meant to tease, or maybe if Zim would tell him to go to sleep, or clean because he was dirty and gross. "I'm fine with whatever," he confirmed. "Do  _ you _ have something you want to do, Zim? Seems like it."

Another ‘maybe’ gesture, and a shrug. “Willing as much as want. Up to Dib, really.” Zim was still looking at him, and Dib couldn’t read the look on the Irken’s face at all. “Want to try sex?”

There were a million of other things that Dib would have expected before sex. Among them were Zim wanting to fight again, or get more food- maybe even a root canal, or playing doctor, or even to go for a walk in the hurricane outside. "Excuse me?" Dib asked, blushing brilliantly, and voice high pitched. "What?" 

“Zim is pretty sure we are… ah, physically compatible. And also not biologically so. It would be fun, and pass time. And I have never had a partner with a  _ phallus _ before!” Dib wasn’t certain how much of that he actually heard, brain rather full of static at the moment.

It took way too long for him to remember how to speak. "Okay," he said, startling himself. But, really, this was- god, he had wondered about alien sex before. Had he ever imagined it would be with  _ Zim _ ? No, but… "You've never with a-" he paused, blinking and then cocking his head. "Oh. Oh yeah. Because female Irken are more rare, right?" 

“Yes. Good, so you are aware of that. ...And  _ yes _ , it is a ‘friendly’ thing by Irken standards. ...Humans have similar?” Zim looked past Dib a moment, thinking, before shrugging again. “Was that ‘okay’ you are alive, or ‘okay’ let’s sex?”

“Ah, yeah, friends ‘with benefits’ and… um. ‘Okay’ to sex? I’m also alive, but- I just wasn’t expecting that, Zim. I’m stunned, honestly. Ah- have you been, like, thinking about this? Um…" Oh god, what was he doing?

“Mm… On and off. Since learning the Dib had a phallus, mostly.” The only problem with that was that, as far as Dib knew, they had still been trying to kill each other at that point. “Also, I will not be ‘jealous’ should Dib share this with others. ...Action. Stories, not so much.”

Dib frowned. “Share...you mean to do things with other people? Or- I’m not a jackass. I don’t kiss and tell like that, or anything.” He squirmed a little, sitting up and looking at Zim. “You wanted to fuck back in  _ high skool _ ?” he asked. “Really?” 

“Yes, doing things. And, eh… Zim was aware that Dib was still larval, so not  _ precisely _ . Though enough larval-worms were having fun, I noticed. But… Zim did begin to  _ wonder _ then, yes.” He shrugged, still watching Dib, and Dib wondered just what, exactly, they were going to do next. One of them had to move, right?

“...Huh.” Dib blinked again, then shook his head. “Wow. That’s… weird. But okay.” Shifting again, he looked at Zim. “So… this is awkward. I’m- I guess- are there differences? In…” he gestured with his hand, then rubbed his face. “I mean. I’ve had experiences, but…” Oh god. From the sound of it, Zim had certainly had more lovers and more often, then him. 

“Of course there are ‘differences’,  _ Dib-beast _ . We’re  _ aliens _ ,” Zim answered, but with a bit of a… smirk? “And human modesty is not helping.” Zim paused, then unfolded and moved closer. “...I am… perhaps nervous. And quite interested. It should not be…  _ insurmountably _ different. ...Dib… certainly wants to touch?”

Dib huffed. “I mean socially. Like kissing, or- stuff like that.” He took a deeper breath, then moved closer, too. “I am nervous, too. And… yeah, touch would be nice? I mean.” Dib thought about it, then grinned a little, relaxing, “This is not how I ever expected anything with you to be.” 

“No, Dib expected vivisection,” Zim agreed, shaking his head. “Best not to kiss on camera. Probably not on call with the Tallest, either, though who really knows? But fun is not… uncommon. And Dib is tall.” Because that mattered- only it actually  _ did _ , in Zim’s world, and as silly as Dib found it, he knew better than to bring that up now!

“Well, yeah, I am hella not kissing on camera. You have your status stuff.” Dib grinned again, more firm, but sheepish. He was closer, too, and just went for it, kissing Zim carefully. The Irken  _ tasted _ sweet. That wasn’t a shock, not at all. But it was  _ nice _ . 

Zim was frozen for a second, but moved to hold Dib closer before the human could worry much. He was… trying to work out how  _ not _ to hurt Dib, he realized a moment later. Zim’s skin wasn’t really  _ pebbly _ , but it was  _ studier _ than human skin, and probably harder to cut. At least, Dib didn’t remember seeing shallow cuts on Zim…

Gloveless, Zim’s little claws pricked when he dug them in. But it was careful, too. He deepened the kiss when the opportunity presented itself. He pulled back when Zim made a little flitting sound, though the Irken mostly looked stunned. And a bit blue- blushing? 

“Dib is… very soft…” Zim murmured, moving his hand up to feel just the very bottom of Dib’s scalp. “And hair is odd.” That wasn’t what he was thinking, Dib suspected- then again, he wasn’t actually sure if Zim  _ was _ thinking, until the Irken smirked. “Are you going to be okay with  _ naked _ ?” he asked,  _ teasing _ .

Dib flushed brighter. “I’m tempted to say no, just because of that,” he grumbled, before touching the edge of Zim’s Irken uniform. “I have a feeling you are. I’m just- you really have wanted to see me naked? You’ve seen a lot of me, already you know.” It was half teasing back, and Dib found himself relaxing a bit. 

“Zim is just waiting to prove his imagination was up to the task!” Zim answered, all bluster. “Aside from lungs- though that’s hidden again…” Zim was either  _ very bad _ at keeping a ‘mood’, or unaware that such a thing existed. “...It is also a comfort thing. So prove Dib is comfortable!” He wrapped a hand around Dib’s wrist and gently helped lift his tunic, allowing but letting Dib take the lead.

\---

Dib chuckled, tossing the tunic onto the chair next to the bed and taking a breath before he pulled off his shirt and did the same. Zim had no nipples or belly button, but he traced a hand down the Irken’s front all the same, before reaching for his own pants. “You should have just asked, really asked,” he teased Zim. It took a moment to get naked, and Dib was nervous when he was. God, what did Zim staring like that  _ mean _ ? 

“That would have worked?” Zim said, clearly distracted, and even though it was kind of hard to tell  _ exactly _ where Zim was looking, Dib knew he was being studied. A moment later and the Irken dropped his leggings as well, and it was pretty obvious that was just memory, not something Zim was really thinking about. Zim was still short enough that kneeling set him about even with Dib sitting, but even as he moved closer Dib wasn’t expecting the touch to his own chest, tracing muscles, clawing just a little to watch the skin…

“Maybe, I mean. I just… thought you were being weird.” Dib shifted again, then swallowed, letting his hands rest on Zim’s hips, thumbs tracing against the thicker skin. Zim grunted, and his hand moved to his shoulder tattoo, tracing as he had the night he’d seen it. Dib chuckled at him, then shook his head. “You’re not very soft. But it’s nice, still,” he said. 

“Dib is… lucky for gloves,” Zim said, tracing Dib’s neck carefully before going down to one of the scars the human had picked up. “...I suppose… I am too.” He nodded, then kissed Dib again, which did help them both to relax. “Lekku. And spine. Or just reach down,” he added, smirking again.

Reaching up, Dib immediately touched one of the antennae, fingers delicately running along it. Zim froze and let out a little whine, eyes closing for a moment. “Like I’d pass up a chance to touch these. You’re so… expressive with them…” Dib said, forgetting his nervousness for a moment. 

“Mm… Now you know why Dib never was allowed,” Zim said, chuckling a little and doing nothing at all to stop Dib’s touches. After a moment, the Irken seemed to remember that he should do something as well. It was also apparent he’d spent time in biology class after all, catching a nipple carefully and watching Dib’s face, trying to find what he would like.

The appendage under his fingers was not soft, but it felt almost like a cat whisker. Dib gasped, shivering and enjoying the touch to his chest. It had been a while, admittedly! Zim seemed pleased, too, and his eyes kept closing, mouth open as he mewled. The human considered the idea that popped into his head only a moment before he craned his neck and took Zim’s lekku into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

_ That _ got him a strangled whine and  _ click _ , Zim  _ pressing _ into the touch before turning and sucking at Dib’s exposed neck. His teeth  _ were _ there, pricks against Dib’s skin, and- was  _ this _ what Zim had meant about biting? And Zim was  _ also _ trying to reach down, but not very hard, mewling every time he nearly pulled away from Dib.

Dib hummed, and Zim shivered, but the human caught his wrist. There was almost a yeasty quality to the lekku, and the human found himself pulling back entirely to take the other one in his mouth, tongue rolling around it just to get more of those clicks are whines. It was easy, and he moaned quietly as the feel of Zim’s nips to his neck. 

“Not, mm…  _ fair _ …” Zim mewled, though he seemed far from unhappy about that, or even as accusatory as a human might be. “Mm… also not like we’ll, ahh… stop at once…” Zim nipped again, and Dib was rather glad that his coat covered things- or was everyone in the galaxy  _ assuming _ this was happening between them already?

He let the antenna go with a popping sound, grinning in promise and moaning quietly. “Quick refraction periods for both species, right?” he asked, before mouthing along each of the antennae again, just to hear Zim react again. He did let Zim’s wrist go, mostly to find his spine, scratching lightly. He didn’t have claws, but his nails were plenty enough to have Zim mewling. 

“Yeeesss…” Zim hissed, the English word blending nearly perfectly into Irken. And Zim had  _ certainly _ picked up on Dib’s ‘plan’, pressing into Dib and arching under his hand, rocking just a little against the human’s leg and unashamedly enjoying himself. A louder  _ shriek _ was Dib’s main signal, and the way the Irken trembled before pushing Dib down with all the strength he usually didn’t use.

Dib licked his lips, looking up at Zim and then cocking his head. “What if I wasn’t finished?” he asked. Hearing Zim and feeling the Irken rub against him had certainly had him feeling desire, cock hard, but not enough that he couldn’t ignore it to continue playing. 

“Zim’s turn,” Zim answered, looking up at him and just… watching a moment, before going back to his nipping. One lekku  _ did _ kind of flop near Dib’s mouth, though, and that  _ did _ seem to be permission to continue. “Dib can finish after,” he added, sounding just maybe the  _ tiniest _ bit uncertain.

It took a little craning, but Dib was able to get the lekku into his mouth, moaning softly at the feel of Zim’s teeth. The Irken chirped at the sound of that, and Dib reached down, hand at the back of one green thigh, while his other traced down Zim’s back, to his spine. “You like making hickeys, huh?” Dib commented, gasping and laughing quietly as Zim shifted to a new spot to suck. 

“Yes,” Zim agreed. “I can smell you. Heat and iron…” He paused, looking up and giving a quiet cackle. “Dib-stink does not always mean  _ bad _ stink…” Still cackling, Zim bit down again,  _ just _ enough to feel good.

That wasn’t expected, and Dib gasped, moaning quietly again. “O-oh,” he said. He’d just assumed that Zim was making fun of his human scent, but hearing that- Dib mewled quietly, turning his head to give Zim better access, and then laughing breathlessly. “I’ll just have to, ah, turn and let you have fun on my back some time,” he said. Zim paused, then  _ purred _ at the idea. 

“Weird naked back,” Zim commented- through the purrs, which was  _ wow _ . “Aaall for Zim!” Said menace continued his current ‘work’, finding all the spots that made Dib moan or mewl. Sudden  _ touch _ made Dib gasp, hands tightening against Zim- and  _ that _ only reminded him of how futile their younger fights  _ should _ have been. Zim didn’t even seem to  _ notice _ hands squeezing tight, and he certainly didn’t mind them.

-

Zim gave a low pleased churr, and Dib moaned as Zim continued to touch, to  _ explore _ . “Ah-” he moaned. Already he was so close, panting and trying to fight it off as long as he could. But he couldn’t fight it that long, moaning quietly as he went over the edge against Zim’s hand. 

That got another little churup, and then Zim was watching him again, bringing the hand up and slowly licking… After a moment, Zim nodded a bit- and licked it  _ all _ up as Dib watched. “Taste like you. Not  _ entirely _ amazing, but tolerable,” Zim finally pronounced,  _ smirking _ again, and Dib didn’t have the energy to work out if that was a compliment or insult. “Dib may now continue!”

Dib slowly grinned, then licked his lips again and rolled them over. “I’ll have to eat more fruits,” he commented. “Supposedly, it tastes better then. But right now, you eat enough sweet things…” he shifted, and Zim just watched him move between the Irken’s thighs, chirping and wiggling in anticipation. 

It was clear Zim had done  _ this _ before, at least- and Dib found himself wondering if it was polite to imagine that, though he also quickly ran into the problem that he knew exactly  _ three _ Irkens other than Zim, and he was  _ pretty sure _ none of them would touch Zim with the proverbial thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole. Still, it wasn’t a terrible thought, but Zim was also so very excited, and Dib could  _ smell _ him, smell how sweet he was. Dib was eager to taste, but he wanted to explore first, and gods, he was  _ fucking _ an  _ alien _ . And it was glorious!

Zim wiggled again, and Dib made eye contact as he nuzzled one of Zim’s thighs, opening his mouth to place his own hickey. For a moment, Zim went wide-eyed, before he moaned and arched against Dib, held down for the human while Dib moaned and kissed and sucked, taking his time. 

He  _ could _ break Zim’s skin if he tried, Dib thought, but he absolutely didn’t want to, no more than Zim had wanted to. And Zim kept clicking, mewling, moaning- Dib wasn’t expecting him to speak. “More… Dib- _ thing _ … Zim requires- I  _ want _ you…” he warbled, slipping between languages. He was certainly  _ trying _ to make it sound like a demand, but Dib knew begging when he heard it.

For a moment, Dib debated making Zim really ask. But then, that might ruin this mood, and Dib himself wanted to taste Zim. The Irkan ‘cunt’ was like a human one, though he could see some differences where darkened green skin turned a dusty blue. Still, he knew that Zim could feel it as he continued exploring, then bent, kissing and sucking against the slit there. Zim whined, claws tangling in Dib’s hair. 

He thought, maybe, he could feel a difference inside Zim. On the other hand, that was only to be expected, and Dib was really distracted by how  _ sweet _ Zim tasted. It wasn’t like candy or anything like that, but he was noticeably sweeter than any human Dib had tasted. Zim tugged on Dib’s hair, likely just to feel the resistance, and Dib certainly wasn’t complaining. Zim was so  _ reactive _ , as passionate in this as he had been in everything else Dib had ever seen him do, and for the first time, Dib actually felt a little bad about not being able to return that passion in everything.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Dib moaned and continued to lick and suck, working Zim up and using all of the little tricks he’d managed to learn in college- many girls, and guys, had been very willing to teach about pleasure. Zim moaned and cried out, arching up, and then crying out even louder as he seemed close to the edge again. Only then did Dib bring his fingers up testing and teasing with them. 

“ _ Dib _ … Dib no  _ stopping _ ,” Zim said, warning almost, before, yes, he was coming again, pressing into Dib’s fingers and quivering around them. As ordered, Dib didn’t pull back, and he could absolutely feel now that yes, the texture  _ was _ different, the walls of Zim’s cunt  _ clinging _ with tiny tendrils. And, from Zim’s motion, friction and thrusting was still very much a thing, the Irken shifting and mewling against Dib’s fingers still.

Dib hummed, rocking his fingers and curling them when Zim arched against him. The Irken sounded- really good. Dib liked it, and he liked feeling Zim tense under him, unable to do anything but feel and enjoy. The thought came, of cuffing Zim just to play like this as long as he wanted, but the human knew that wasn’t likely! Zim did have a little clit-like organ, and as Dib used his fingers, he tried sucking harder on it, looking for reactions. 

Reaction he got, claws on his scalp just barely restrained from accidentally drawing blood and incoherent chirps and screams from Zim. They were very human reactions, though Dib was aware he needed to shift  _ that _ line of thinking, because at the same time, this was Zim at his most inhuman, clicking and clawing and screaming in registers humans didn’t hit. And Dib… Dib didn’t think he had ever been harder, and desperately hoped he would at  _ least _ have the chance to do this again.

He stopped only when Zim pushed at his head, pulling back, though with fingers still in place. It gave him a chance to  _ look _ at Zim, eyes closed and limp and coming down from his high. Dib wiped his mouth with the back of a hand, then kissed a pale green thigh. 

Zim tugged Dib up, enough that the human could wrap an arm around Zim’s back, below the pak, which got a happy little sound from Zim. A moment more and the Irken’s eyes were open, just enough to look down at Dib. “Once Zim can move again… Would Dib like to be ridden? I… may be impatient.”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that,” Dib said with a grin. He definitely was turned on, harder than ever- and Zim seemed  _ extra _ pleased by the agreement. “Impatience is fair, Zim,” he added. “I’m impatient too.”

“And yet not just shoving,” Zim commented, lekku down for  _ just _ a second- his version of a quick frown, when he forgot to use his face. “...Zim is grateful. And expected as much from Dib.” Dib felt… proud of that, in a way. “I did  _ not _ anticipate mouth-use. It is… less common. Zim would reciprocate, but… Impatient.” He grinned, then pushed at Dib, turning the man over to start on more hickies.

Dib hummed, content to let Zim do as he wanted. The idea of a blow-job had him twitching, but that was alright, too. “Really?” he asked. “Huh. You’re super sweet. I’d think it’d be more common…” he grinned a bit, then said, pretending innocence, “It was a lovely breakfast. And no, I’m not one for, nn,  _ shoving _ like that, not unless that’s the game.”

“Oh good… Because sometimes it  _ is _ the game,” Zim answered, agreed, which wasn’t really what Dib had expected, though he wasn’t sure  _ why _ . As far as he knew, Zim still wasn’t sure about the difference between ‘enemy’ and ‘friend’. It also suggested he  _ would _ be willing for more later, and that had Dib mewling even more than the kisses and bites and licks. “Mm… Zim  _ did _ say Dib might be a meal…” he added, squirming down- and trying to keep at least one of his lekku within Dib’s reach.

Dib reached out, taking a lekku in his hand and moaning quietly. His other hand, he kept on Zim’s hip. The Irken looked… nervous, Dib realized. He swallowed. “We don’t need to- you know. You said you’d never been with someone with a dick, right? Toys too?” Dib wasn’t exactly ‘small.’

“Toys are common,” Zim answered, biting his lip just a little. “...Zim will go slow. Any damage will be minor and quickly healed.” If that was meant to be reassuring, it wasn’t, and Dib frowned, but Zim was already holding himself open and lining up. He was surprised when Zim paused. “I will endeavour to avoid damage at this time, Dib-stink,” he added, much  _ more _ reassuring, though still only a bit- and then he was moving down, and Dib couldn’t think.

Zim had felt different on his fingers, but that did little to prepare the human for how Zim felt around him. The Irken’s mouth fell open, eyes closing as he rocked himself slowly, dropping a little as he went. Dib let go of the lekku in his hand to help support Zim, hands on green hips, taking some of the weight as Zim needed. “Fuck, Zim,” Dib gasped. 

“Yes,” Zim said, sounding much too smug. He was, as promised,  _ slow _ going down, mewling and chirping. Now and then, Dib could feel a jolt, Zim tightening around him before opening further, his walls  _ clinging _ and so very welcoming. “Mm… Dib is  _ thick _ … Nice and thick and deep…” Zim said, words almost obscured by buzzing, as he  _ finally _ slipped all the way down.

“Fuck,” Dib moaned again. “You feel good,” he said, figuring out that Zim would want to hear that. “Tight, clinging.” The Irken  _ did _ , obviously, humming and moaning as Dib pulled him down for a kiss, though that didn’t last as long as he might like. 

“Dib is… mm, actually attractive…” Zim said, and that was  _ nice _ to hear. Not quite as nice as watching the Irken was, as Zim dragged himself back up before dropping again, and rocking against Dib. “Much better now that, ah, you have grown into that big head,” he added, smirking again and moving before Dib could do more than realize what had been said.

Dib moaned quietly, gripping Zim’s hips and helping him to move, still. He chuckled, and he didn’t feel like hitting Zim with a barb back, licking his lips and rocking his hips up as Zim moved. The human could feel how close they both were already. He moaned and gasped, panting and trying to to pull himself together to not cum too quickly. 

“Dib- Dib,  _ please _ . Let me feel…” Zim gasped, and that only brought to mind that this was Zim’s  _ first time _ feeling this. It was enough to undo  _ all _ of Dib’s efforts, and he came with a shout, trying to say Zim’s name, and trying to watch him, and completely unsure how well he managed either. And just when he could even  _ start _ to think about thought, Zim was coming undone above him, and it was so beautiful.

He moaned and gasped, Zim grinding down and working them both through their orgasms until he slumped forward. Dib wrapped arms around him, then, while Zim chirped and mewled, still shaking off and on, and clenching. Dib was pretty far gone, too, honestly, nuzzling in and closing his eyes. 

\---

To Dib’s honest surprise, Zim seemed perfectly willing to  _ cuddle _ , nuzzling against Dib. There was the sound of pak-legs, which didn’t even scare him any more, and then they were covered in a blanket and… yeah. Dib was  _ really good _ with this. “Dicks ‘re good,” Zim mumbled, and if anything he seemed to be trying to get closer to Dib.

Dib laughed, then kissed a lekku that was near enough, He could tell that Zim was pretty much asleep only a moment later, following suit, himself, not long after that. Yeah, he was pretty content with this, he decided. 


	2. Dreams and Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts at the -  
> If that's all you're here for, in the main fic Dib drowned, Zim revived him with his pak, and now they are both dealing with that. Enjoy!

His dreams were filled with electricity and restraints, Tak's base and classes. Zim knew it was memories from Dib's very short attachment. Zim woke sore, and before the human, giving him a chance to examine and check before the human could wake. 

Dib was looking noticeably better, but Zim set out the stuff he would need before restocking, and then went to order them breakfast, picking sweeter foods than Dib usually liked. He would probably need it. Then he set in adding more cream and stuff, gentle and mostly trying not to wake Dib. He could ask about the dreams later.

The human woke slowly, and Zim realized that he was being watched. "Hey," he greeted softly, before groaning. "Ugh. Thanks." 

"Dib will be better soon. Already looking better. Breakfast is soon, too. How were dreams?" Zim had absolutely expected to get more of Dib, but he wasn't sure how much the human would have gained.

Dib blinked. "Weird. They… were they yours? I mean…" he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face and rubbing at his own limbs. "I wasn't me, at least. I wasn't on Earth." 

Zim perked up, rather pleased. "Yes, likely mine. Irk or Vort, Zim would suspect. They may fade, but… not completely. Who should Zim kill for electricity?" He would, of course, but doubted Dib would actually  _ tell _ him. After another moment of thought, Zim reached up and rubbed Dib's head where lekku would be.

"It was pretty. I liked it," Dib said, closing his eyes. A moment later, and he frowned, looking at Zim again. "So you- Oh. I'm sorry," he said. "No one, Zim. Don't. Just, don't, Okay? Please." He was pleading Zim, immediate and both trying to press into the touch, but also upset. 

"Shh, shh. Zim will not. But Dib knows I would. And still Dib is so strong… here, fighting, Dib has will…" Zim ran his hand down the human's back, soothing. "Zim has also. Tallest have not been fond of Zim… but respect my will." Dib needed a good lesson in both selfishness and the healing properties of violent revenge.

Dib sighed. "You keep talking about 'Will' and all of that, but I don't get it." He turned and pressed against Zim's hand, reaching up to touch the Irken. "I know you would, if I told you who, where- all of that. It scares me. Not that long ago, we would have fought, and viciously. Now, it's different. And I don't know how I feel." 

"Fighting is… not bad? Not always. It… scares Dib that Zim would kill? Humans? Or for him?" And it wasn't like Dib had any reason to  _ know _ of the deaths Zim had caused. Or that he still didn't feel terrible about them. Then again, it may have been in the memories shared… "Will is… is… is will. Focus? Force? Desire? It… Zim was happy to see Dib for this."

"That you would kill for me," Dib answered. "I just…" he shook his head, then sighed. "Happy to see me for… this?" He questioned, blinking and sitting up further. 

"Dib went poof. And… no other person could work with Zim. Dib can… and will, is good with it. ...And is competent." Zim nodded, petting Dib's shoulder, since it was safe enough. "You are worth killing for. And revenge is good."

Dib blinked and shook his head, before pressing his face against the Irken's neck, eyes closed. "Stop it," he grumbled. "I'm not stable or up enough to hear all of that."

"You mean Dib cannot rationalize away the amazingly true words of Zim!" The Irken answered, cackling a bit as he checked on the bandages he had got on this time. "...Tak's base, though? Zim is glad. She is… not terrible."

The human made a low sound again. He pulled back, turning a bit and looking Zim over as well. "I turned eighteen after dad signed the papers. They couldn't legally hold me, so… they just shoved me outside with a bag of stuff. Tak found me, drugged out of my damn mind, wandering near." 

Zim's lekku pulled down, and he clicked unhappily. "Zim… should have kept looking. Should have put that chip in Dib's brain when I had a chance. Should- arg. Doesn't matter. Zim knows this." He hissed a bit and shook his head. "I will not harm your parental-unit, either. Unless you ask." Maybe not even then, aside from emotionally. 

"I am quite fine without a chip in my head!" Dib said. "I'm fine, I'm okay. I'm fine." He kissed the Irken's cheek in a surprise show of affection. "No chips. None of that. Okay? I think we can agree with that." 

"But then Zim could find you," Zim answered, grinning a bit from the kiss. "...Why… Why did you tell Zim, while swimming? I… thought you just… needed to stay awake…" He still wasn't pressing, but Dib seemed more willing to talk now that it was known, and maybe that made sense. Zim wasn't sure, because it was very human.

Dib frowned. "...I could tell how tired I was, and how close that thing was. I figured, you know. I was probably going to get pulled under anyway…" He shook his head, then shrugged. "That was it, basically." 

"But that topic?" Zim asked, confused by it, and chilled a bit. Dib had… expected to die? But he hadn't  _ wanted _ to, Zim was sure. He was just… so weakened… "Zim wants to help you."

"You kept asking and prodding about why I was different, and I dunno. I just felt like it." Dib looked at Zim, then frowned, confused. "You want to help me?" he asked. "What do you mean? I'm fine, obviously." 

"Dib can now lift his arms?" Zim asked, rubbing at one. "Zim is… still sore as well. But… you're not 'fine'. It… Dib does not need to  _ oppose _ Zim. But…" He shook his head, making an irritated sound. "We have covered this. Zim is trying to be clear."

Dib scoffed, but lifted his arm with a wince and somewhat of a nod. "Zim, I'm- trust me, I am fine. Just because I'm not screaming and jumping and all of that, it doesn't mean I'm wrong or messed up." He paused, then huffed at Zim. "This 'will' thing is… I don't know." 

"...You… might come across it. Zim is… not sure how else to explain… Zim… does not expect screaming and jumping? Not sure if you noticed, but Zim is not exactly screaming as much too?" He grinned as he said that, and shrugged. "...Breakfast is here," Zim said, just before the door chimed.

Dib looked relieved. He moved as Zim pulled on a robe and went to get the food. When Zim came back, the human spoke again. "No, but… I think you know what I am meaning, Zim. You keep talking about my will being gone, but… I'm still me. Like. I am still the way I am. I'm just… I don't know." 

Thinking, Zim handed Dib his plate, before starting on his own. "Dib… you're right. You have the will- Zim has seen that. Felt it. But… But not… not now…" The situation wasn't helped by the fact that Dib didn't seem to know what to feel  _ for _ .

Dib sighed, nodding and thanking Zim. The human didn't even complain about how sweet it was, eating nearly as much as Zim himself. After some time, he looked at Zim again, then spoke. "I think… that it is just that I… don't entirely care, right? Because I don't have specific things I want right now, you don't like that. But it isn't bad."

"How is it… not bad? Not having something to work for…" Zim frowned, then took a breath. "That must also be a  _ human _ thing. Zim has  _ always _ had a plan! Many plans!" Which Dib knew well, having stopped more than a few.

"It's not bad. It means I'm able to change my mind on things. I can adapt. Like, if I had a plan, would I be so ready to help us win? Does that make sense?" Zim slowly nodded, and Dib went on. "It's the only way I have been able to function, I guess." 

"...You don't… have to go back, Dib," Zim said, slowly. He didn't want to say it, really, because  _ he _ had to go back, and he'd really be happier if Dib were there, even if he were just running alien tours. But it  _ was _ an option!

Dib noticed. "Maybe not, but you know, I wouldn't be able to get that new tattoo," he said. "And I thought we were friends, Zim. I wouldn't be a good friend if I couldn't at least check on you." He looked at Zim, then smiled carefully. "And you want me to come back." 

Zim looked down and nodded. “To… earth, yes. ...At least for that tattoo. Dib… has a place to stay?” He’d have to figure out some way of taking over- well, of course, that went without  _ saying _ , but something that got around humans’ stupid dumbness. Maybe- no, Dib would never let him take over his stupid father-unit’s so-called mind. Maybe he should look up those horrible alien-people again…

“My apartment is still probably around,” Dib answered. “At least, it should be. I was paid up for the month.” He paused, then shifted, touching Zim’s leg. “Thanks again, Zim. Don’t worry, right? I know where your base is.” But Zim  _ did _ worry. He would rather Dib just stay at his base. It was safer, and he could work on making sure the human wasn’t being foolish. 

“...Apartment is not required…” Zim commented, shifting a bit himself before covering Dib’s hand with his own. “Just… so Dib is aware…” Tak had very likely offered similar, and Dib had already proven to be  _ irritatingly _ human in his desire for independence, but it was worth a shot. “...Has Dib… looked at all for stink-monkeys?”

Dib blinked. “What, you’d want me to… stay with you?” He smiled, then turned his hand to take Zim’s. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I’m not easy to live with, I know that. Tak was so patient with me, but… I knew she wanted me out of there.” He considered Zim’s question, then added, “Have I looked for… stink-monkeys?” 

“Zim  _ knows _ you have met Gir,” Zim pointed out. “And is this not living with? Tak is Tak. And Zim is unsure how much human friends live with?” Zim also suspected that Dib had missed more than a few of Tak’s cues, especially since he  _ still _ seemed to feel no-one wanted him, a feeling Zim understood easily. “Stink-monkeys. The. Things.”

“This is short term,” Dib answered. He shrugged. “I don’t know, I mean… friends do tend to live with each other, but… yeah?” He considered the question again. “You mean skunk-apes? Or- a thing like I looked for before high school?” 

“Yes? Yes. One of those,” Zim agreed, aware he hadn’t really answered the question. “But would  _ Dib-thing _ be able to manage with  _ Gir _ ? Gir comes first.” Because of course he did, but Dib also was looking at Zim as though that were a totally foolish comment, because  _ of course _ he did.

Dib scoffed. “I wouldn’t come between you and Gir, Zim. Your base is his home first and foremost. But, ah. Yeah? I did some looking. Never found anything, though, to be honest. I mean, I’ve seen other stuff, but…” he trailed off, shrugging. His next words had Zim actually more concerned than anything else. “I’ve pretty much stopped looking for the paranormal. What’s the point?” 

“Finding it?” Zim answered, before frowning. A moment later and he raised a finger, just so Dib would realize that he was  _ thinking _ and not  _ ignoring _ . Thinking like he was someone else was  _ hard _ , even with the new pak-memories, but… The professor had made it fairly obvious that even if Dib brought back a Bigfeet, he would explain it away. Why aliens didn’t classify as ‘scientific’, Zim had  _ no _ clue, but announcing himself wouldn’t do much to change his view, as much as Zim still planned on doing that. And the professor was, or at least had been, Dib’s Tallest, for lack of any better comparison. So… “...Well. Not to protect people. ...To protect it?”

“But if it draws attention there, anyway…” Dib shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, really. There are others, still, who go looking. I know aliens, and- I mean, I’ve now been to other planets. It’s cool.” Zim’s lekku were flat down, against his skull, but Dib didn’t entirely seem to notice. “Why are you asking, anyway?” 

"...Those… were a basis of Dib. Hunting and… curiosity. Zim is… trying to find your basis now," Zim answered, trying not to upset Dib because that always sent him back into that  _ wrong _ quiet. "Maybe… the Tallest would allow Dib to visit Irk. See if it was there or Vort."

The human put aside his plate, then stole Zim's to do the same. He was still naked, but half under a blanket. "I am still me," he said. "But I don't have the need to justify myself to everyone else anymore. If I go out on a hike or camping trip and see a bigfoot, then I go out and see it. But I don't care if others believe me. When I fucking  _ sleep _ with an alien, half way through an alien  _ race _ , I don't care that no one would believe because I know it is true." 

Zim nodded, then cocked his head and chirped. “So Dib… maybe looks, but not to  _ prove _ . ...Zim… agrees. Zim is not sure my disguise is even really needed… They don’t  _ want _ to know, so they don’t.” An entire planet’s will could be very strong, and willful ignorance was its own shield- Zim knew he had fallen victim to that when convincing himself that he’d been equipped as well as other invaders. He was  _ trying _ to be aware of it in himself now.

"Yeah," Dib agreed. "I am still curious, but I'm curious about other things. Like, I am curious about Irk, and Vort, and other planets. But it isn't… all encompassing." He touched Zim. “It is like you. You are still you. But you have changed, too. Your plans aren't… well, doomy, I don't think anymore?" 

He nodded again, admitting to what Dib already knew. And then, cautiously, Zim pointed out, “Dib could study rocket science. ...Or anything astrology-y? That… should be ‘real science’?” He wasn’t really trying to push Dib to  _ do _ either of those things. It was a test, instead, and Zim knew it wasn’t the  _ nicest _ of tests, but… what sway did Dib’s parent-unit still have? What ultimate goal might Dib decide on?

Dib laughed quietly. Zim wasn’t expecting the hug, or how nice it made him feel. “I could. I did reverse engineer Tak’s ship…” He grinned a little, then shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be the narrow definition of real science. I don’t care. But…” he paused, then kissed Zim’s cheek again. “I could just figure it out later. I like living in the moment here with you.” 

“Dib did. Without help! In  _ Irken _ ,” Zim agreed, grinning. “...Zim… assumes you gave it back?” It wasn’t a big deal, he could probably scrounge enough parts to build Dib  _ something _ safer than current human rockets. Or to  _ help Dib _ build it. “Zim… likes being here too. With Dib.” And Dib was doing better again. And cuddling. Zim did like cuddling.

“Uh-huh,” Dib answered. He shivered, then simply sighed and nuzzled into Zim again. The Irken was content to lay there until they needed to move again. Both needed to stretch- and that would help soreness. Plus, Zim wanted to check Dib’s injuries. 

“It’s really not that bad,” Dib said. He cocked his head to the side, then looked Zim over. “Should I find a bruise on you to baby?” he teased. 

“Dib can  _ try _ ,” Zim retorted, rubbing the skin around Dib’s lazer wound. It really was doing better,  _ much _ better, enough that Zim thought they’d be able to manage on the next planet if needed. Another day would help, of course, but Dib  _ was _ almost able to move like normal. Zim was more worried about the pak-scar, just because infection there would go straight to Dib’s spine and brain- but most of the  _ deep _ wounds had been  _ thin _ , and everything was looking okay. “Zim is not easy to ‘baby’.”

“I think I could manage,” Dib answered. He looked at Zim, then caught the hand rubbing at his chest. “Seriously, it’s fine, Zim. You and I have done way worse to each other.” He turned, showing a small series of scars at his side, while Zim huffed. That was different! Utterly different! 

“Zim  _ knew _ Dib would survive  _ that _ . I just wanted you out of the way. And Zim knew anything less would  _ not _ keep you out. Dib is very stubborn.” And that was why hearing that he had given up in the water was… distasteful.

“But I’m alive now,” Dib answered. “Seriously, Zim. I’m not going to just keel over and die now. I mean, you brought me back from the dead, right? And it’s always said that the first twenty-four hours after bad injuries are the most worrisome.” Still, he turned as Zim pushed him to do so, sighing. But Zim wanted to check that other injury still! 

“Ugh- why do humans  _ know _ that stuff? Really- Dib has no idea of how many races  _ just the fall _ would have killed. Dib’s opponent is most likely dead. Even Irkens need a pak!” Not that any of them went  _ without _ now, but this was exactly why. “And humans can barely manage  _ surgery _ , but still know it!”

Dib scoffed. “We do just fine with surgeries now,” he said. “I mean, in our history, half the time surgery was done on the battlefield and- well, anyway. Seriously, Zim. I’m  _ fine _ . You’ve been using the antibiotic stuff on me, and it doesn’t even hurt much any more. I know my pain tolerances are pretty high, but...” He looked back at Zim. “What’s really bothering you?” 

The first, obvious, answer was that Dib still wasn’t himself- but Zim didn’t say that, because they  _ had _ covered that and moke poking wouldn’t help. “Zim is… not used to injuries taking this long.” Only that wasn’t fully it, and he could  _ tell _ that. “And humans are terrible. Except Dib. ...Human _ ity _ is terrible.”

“Zim,” Dib said quietly. “Is this because I died?” Zim’s lekku went flat, and he frowned as Dib looked back at him. “Or is it the dream thing? That’ll fade, right? You said it would.” He shifted, trying to touch Zim again while the Irken chirped unhappily. “You can tell me, or talk to me.” But Dib wouldn’t talk to  _ Zim _ and that wasn’t  _ fair _ .

“...Zim likes the dreams,” Zim answered, before shaking his head. “Not- not electric and restraints. But…” But the moments of being someone else were interesting, because it was Dib. Not that Zim had any clue how to even  _ start _ on explaining that one. “...And Zim… likes that Dib… also knows? Even if Dib cannot try a beach any more…”

Dib cocked his head to the side, then shook it. He seemed… relieved? “I… like it too,” he admitted. “Is that weird? Wrong? I don’t know. I worry, you know? I don’t want it to be weird for you. Or anything, and-” he paused, blinking. “No beaches, huh?” 

“Not weird. Dib… has always liked things no other human gets. ...Or species. Memories of Irk. Of  _ being _ Irken… Of course Dib likes.” And if he thought for a moment that Dib wouldn’t be horrified, Zim  _ might _ even offer to loan his pak again, just for a moment. Set things up so Dib would get more memories, maybe even chosen ones… Well, there were some of the errors he was said to have, Zim thought. He ran a hand through Dib’s hair before running it down to the human’s back. “Dib would have to explain this. That is all. ...Or a shirt, Zim  _ guesses _ .”

“I don’t have to explain anything to anyone,” Dib answered. “And you’re the only one that’s seen me naked in a long ass time.” He shrugged, then looked back at Zim, smiling gently, before touching one of the Irken’s lekku, careful and testing. “You know, not that long ago, if you said we’d be like this, I’d have laughed and thought there was no way.” 

Zim shivered just a little at the touch, before nuzzling in. “Zim would think similar. I was pretty sure Dib still wanted to see Zim’s guts…” He smiled, then bent in to kiss, because he  _ could _ . And it wasn’t like he suddenly didn’t want Dib, or anything Zim knew humans worried about.

He thought a moment, then half pushed Dib back. “Not anymore,” Dib agreed. “Not anymore, Zim. I already got to see more of you than ever expected, honestly. And… I think this is good for us both.” A moment later and the human grinned a bit. “Feeling better?” 

“Yes. Zim is feeling better. ...Could feel  _ even better _ , though…” Zim answered, going so far as to attempt to bat his eyes like he had seen in old earth media. Dib wouldn’t think any less of him- Zim actually doubted there was  _ anything _ he could say or do to make Dib think less of him, as long as he didn’t betray the human. And that wasn’t going to happen!

Dib laughed quietly. “Is that a request, Zim? You know how to be blunt, remember?” he teased, then wrapped arms around Zim, kissing him and humming. As he shifted again, Zim purred, lekku twitching as he considered his options. He licked his lips, still laughing, but not in a mean way. 

“Why practice something I know?” Zim asked, grinning. “Much more fun practicing new things. Especially when they make Dib-beast laugh…” He did like feeling Dib’s skin, or feeling the human inside him, and Zim wasn’t going to say it yet, but… Dib was easily his favorite person with which to have fun. ...And, really, in general.

Dib snorted. “It is so weird seeing you try to act coy,” he said. “I still can’t believe that you just got naked in front of me like you did, either. I nearly had a heart attack and it was so hard not looking, trying to be, you know,  _ respectful _ .” Even as he teased, his hands roamed.

“Dib should have looked. Zim is  _ amazing _ , a near  _ perfect _ example of superior Irken physiology!” Zim answered, laughing. “I did not mean to hurt your heart. Dib’s reaction  _ was _ amusing, though.” He really hadn’t thought that Dib would have reacted  _ that _ strongly, especially not considering how he had been as a child.

“Oh yeah,  _ amazing _ Zim, well I can look now, and taste.” Dib laughed again, rolling them until both were on their sides, his hands still rubbing and just moving gently. Zim churred, wiggling as he felt his pelvis warm and clench at the idea of more than just gentle touch like this. 

“Looking then would not have stopped looking or tasting now…” Zim pointed out, humming and tracing Dib’s skin, careful not to elicit the ‘tickled’ response. “Or stopped Zim’s looking or tasting. Mm… Does Dib  _ want _ to be tasted?” The idea of that was a bit daunting, still, but  _ so  _ worth it, even with the mess. Dib didn’t have any germs left that Zim hadn’t invited.

The human made a soft sound, then kissed Zim again. “If you would want to,” he said. “But as nice as being sucked off is, I also know some people, you know, don’t like it. Besides, I don’t mind just touching, too, and stuff.” He reached down, wrapping a hand around one of Zim’s legs, and humming. 

“Zim will not do with Dib something he does not want to do,” Zim promised, rubbing his leg against Dib’s own. “And you will not allow Zim to make Dib unhappy…” Which he  _ liked _ . Zim really liked knowing that either of them could just… say stop, and they would stop and not be angry.

“Yeah,” Dib agreed. He let Zim push him back down, kissing the Irken and humming quietly again. “Whatever you want to do, Zim. Kisses first, though? We both like those, and they’re nice.” He was already reaching up to touch a lekku, fingers sliding along the appendage delicately and making Zim whine at the sensation of pleasure. 

-

It helped that Dib’s fingers were  _ so _ warm, and soft, soft in a way that Irken fingers weren’t. And Dib was right- they did both very much like kisses, and Zim was entirely happy to kiss him more, and maybe part of him wondered how far down the human’s throat his tongue could get, but he wasn’t going to try finding out without asking Dib first, because that was also needed for breathing.

The human was a good kisser, too. He didn’t use teeth, and the hand on Zim’s lekku continued to roll and move back and forth, stroking carefully as he went. When they pulled back for a moment, Dib grinned, face flushed. “Can I finger you?” he asked. “While we’re kissing, I mean.” 

“Absolutely,” Zim agreed, shivering a bit at the thought and want, and not  _ entirely _ sure why Dib would want to, or would ask. Dib didn’t get much- but then, Zim did know that this was more than just a matter of what could be  _ gotten _ . Sometimes, giving was also fun. “Dib can do nearly anything…”

“It’s still better to ask,” Dib answered, though he nodded, leaning in for more kisses. Despite the question, he wasn’t expecting the human to nudge his legs apart and run fingers against his slit, already moistening. Zim whimpered, then gasped into the kisses as those fingers continued to tease. 

Oh, it would be  _ so easy _ to let the human do this for as long as he wanted, teasing him and making him feel  _ so _ good. Zim whimpered and whined and clicked, giving Dib all the sounds he was earning. Dib was studying him, too, watching him so  _ very _ closely, and just a little before, Zim would have worried, hid. He didn’t do so now, just looking back into eyes so different from his own.

The human didn’t stop, either, sliding fingers against his pleasure node and rolling them as he wanted. And then his fingers slid into the Irken’s channel, and Zim moaned louder, panting and arching. Humans were softer- it was the same here. Dib’s fingers were thicker than another Irken’s were, though, and he made pleased sounds as he rocked the digits into Zim. 

He did wonder, just a little, what a human woman might feel like, but Zim was okay wondering, especially since that would be a lot more like his usual fun, which was fine but something he  _ knew _ . And it wouldn’t be Dib. And Zim was having so much more trouble thinking, and that was okay. If Dib kept this up, Zim would orgasm, and maybe the human wanted that.

Dib hummed again, moaning quietly and twisting his fingers in just the right way to make Zim forget thought entirely. He let out a sharp cry, panting and arching up and holding on to Dib as tight as he could. “Got you,” Dib said, encouraging Zim, and oh- that answered that question. 

Maybe it was shameful, how easily Dib could, even for a moment, control Zim’s entire world. When said world was made of nothing but pleasure, however, it was impossible to care at all, and Zim whined, needing Dib close and wanting it now, until those fingers hit just the right place and Zim was just clinging to Dib and existing. Dib didn’t try to bring him down, either, moving again and again until Zim felt wrung out, and then holding still, letting Zim come back on his own terms.

“Take your time,” Dib said. “I’ve still got you, safe and sound.” The human shifted, kissing him and nuzzling in and then chuckling as Zim whined. The Irken was barely back to thinking when he realized that Dib had pulled his fingers from Zim and was cleaning them with his tongue. 

Oh, that was… He whined again, watching, before giving a little chuckle. “Zim is… very glad we are compatible enough for that…” It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it- he’d run tests ages ago, as many as he could, much to his computer’s disdain, even when he was sure it would never happen. He would have stopped Dib on anything if he’d had any reason to believe it would end poorly- or simply never offered, at least nothing beyond touching. But all that was cold, clinical, compared to watching Dib lick himself clean as opposed to simply wiping his hand off.

Dib blinked, realizing that he was being watched, and flushed brighter. But he continued to clean his hand, then hummed. “Me too,” he agreed. “I like watching you go over,” he added. “It’s a turn on, honestly. You’re so  _ expressive _ in so many ways.” He bent, kissing Zim again, and then hummed. 

“Dib earns it,” Zim murmured, before shrugging a bit and going for a second kiss. “And Zim certainly enjoys it.” He stretched, then started working his way down, mostly just touching now and then as he did, careful of the few spots still healing on the human and really so fascinated by the way smooth skin stretched over bones not quite the same. “Ever stop to realize, you are as new to Zim as I am to Dib?” the Irken asked, curious.

The human shivered, hands resting on Zim’s shoulders and arms. “Mm,” Dib said. “I didn’t,” he said, before pausing and grinning. “Examine away. It’s only fair,” he said. Zim hummed, touching Dib’s clavicle, and then down. Nipples were strange, but touching them elicited soft gasps and mewls. The ‘belly-button’ was also weird, but Zim kind of… liked it and the way it was surrounded by firm muscle. 

He knew well enough what it  _ was _ \- that skool month had been terrible, and much too long to fully skip, and maybe almost interesting at the same time. Zim didn’t spend too long poking it, though he did glance up at Dib. “Some humans get this… pierced, yes? Has Dib-thing ever considered that?” he asked, pressing into the muscles around Dib’s navel before going to kiss it.

“Thought about it,” Dib answered. Then he grinned. “Would you enjoy that, Zim?” he teased. “I thought you hated human piercings.” Zim scoffed, shaking his head, though he couldn’t deny that it would be… interesting, and even pretty for a little gem to be at Dib’s navel. Still, Zim was moving on to the human’s hips, feeling bone under his fingers. 

The skin gave so much further, and Zim knew even if he were using something sharp, it would be harder to pierce than would be normal, just because of how  _ flexible _ it was. Softness shouldn’t be such a defence… “That could be a chip,” he said, the thought coming to him. “Might as well make something  _ useful _ out of silly decorations.” Zim grinned, nipping at Dib’s hips and working his way in, and it was so much easier being already naked, he did have to admit that.

“No, Zim. You are not chipping me like a pet!” Dib said, though it was amused. Zim scoffed in return. Yes, yes he was. Still, more importantly, he continued on. The human’s phallus-  _ dick _ \- was already erect, proving just how much he had enjoyed bringing Zim to completion. A touch had the Irken remembering how soft even this part of Dib was, while the human moaned quietly. 

Soft and warm, and Zim took his time exploring, running his hands along the head and shaft, watching Dib’s face when he wasn’t looking at the way the dick moved in response to the touches. Licking it was harder, not because he was concerned about the taste- musty, salt,  _ Dib _ \- but because Zim really did worry about messing this up somehow. Logically, he knew that wouldn’t happen, but the fear was there, as much as he tried to ignore it, careful with his teeth as he took it in.

Dib moaned, and that helped with Zim’s certainty that he could do this. He purred, taking more into his mouth and wrapping a hand around the rest. The human’s hand at his head shifted to a lekku, offering pleasure as Zim himself gave it. It was odd, but he found he kind of liked it, liked knowing that Dib liked this, and so did Zim. 

It was easy to hum, moan and purr, around the human’s dick, and even the occasional click was managed, though those weren’t best with an open or full mouth. Dib reacted to each sound, and he really seemed to like it when Zim wrapped his tongue around him, and of course sucking. There were stories, and far too many images on Earth, of people with dicks expecting to fit it all in, regardless of what their partner could manage, but Zim had never feared that of Dib. It just meant he had something to work towards, though the Irken didn’t push himself very far this time. This was also not the right time for injuries, even just in possibility.

The human moaned and cried out quietly, panting and arching his hips just a little, though he kept still, as much as he could, Zim was sure. He took deeper breaths, moaning louder, and then pulling his hand from Zim’s lekku to grab at the bedding under him. “ _ Zim _ ,” he gasped. “I’m  _ close _ .” It was a warning, though Zim purred as he sucked, a hand finding the human’s balls- those were strange, too, but interesting to feel. 

From Dib’s reaction, he absolutely should have thought of them sooner, his moans getting louder, turning into short cries. The cock moved, a better warning than Dib’s attempts, but Zim had expected and accepted this, and didn’t stop, moaning deliberately until it was more than Dib could bear. The result was better than what Zim had tasted on his hands, but still not ideal, but watching Dib’s face more than made up for that, and Zim swallowed without care, purring as he cleaned up.

-

He pulled back after Dib half collapsed, mewling quietly and simply laying there. Zim smirked, and after a long moment, Dib opened his eyes again, face red as he watched Zim back. “Zim is impatient,” Zim said, still grinning as he moved back up the human to get a better look. But Dib simply pulled him in for more kisses. 

“Of course you are,” the human added after a moment more, chuckling quietly. 

“Zim is often impatient,” he agreed, kissing Dib again and pleased that neither of them minded their own taste. Not when it came to kisses, at least. “Dib makes it worth while,” he added, tracing Dib’s skin, and rubbing in places, because the human  _ had _ mentioned sore arms, and he actually didn’t even care if they did more, impatient or not.

Dib flushed brighter. “You’re going to actually make me get a big head,” he grumbled, though it was while tucking against Zim and running fingers down the Irken’s back, avoiding the pak easily. “Nap?” he asked a moment later. “Or another round?” 

“Dib could touch it. ...Though Zim can’t really… feel…” Zim murmured, before nuzzling into Dib. “Mmm. Nap. Heal. Then another round,” he declared a moment later, after a little thought. That sounded right.

Dib hummed in agreement, and Zim was extra pleased when he was asleep not long later, a nice weight against the Irken. They were both content, and Zim was very happy to relax, and enjoy, watching and purring quietly. 


	3. She doesn’t want fed, she wants to hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, cut content starts at the -. If you're just here for that, you're... not really missing any large event between now and last chapter. Bold text is Irken.

“Just three of us left,” Dib commented. He looked around, and Zim twitched, frowning up at the sky above them, the clouds angry and dark- bloated with water and about to burst. The human turned, frowning and watching as the jungle in front of them got closer. They were in a field, and the announcer was droning on. 

“This will likely be the last. We may be able to  _ make _ it the last,” Zim answered, though he wasn’t sure Dib would actually like that. His Dib was perfectly willing to  _ fight _ , and was amazing at it, but actively seeking out someone who wasn’t planning to equally actively hurt him was almost certainly not his style. Even when he’d been hunting Zim, he had never really  _ hurt _ the Irken when humiliation would do, and usually he just went after other targets. And, of course, the chances were high that there wasn’t any need to hunt, not given how the race usually went.

“Lets see what’s going on, first,” Dib said, eyes on something in the tree line. “Something about this… I don’t like it.” The human bent, taking his knife from his boot, and then went straight again, eyes still on the patch of jungle. 

“Of… course not? There are always monsters, Dib-beast…” Zim pointed out, though he kept it soft, as still as Dib, looking for whatever the human saw or felt- For all Zim had asked how Dib had known where to stab, his pak already had that answer. Humans were just weirdly good at knowing that stuff, still very close to the animals they had been in many ways, and Zim was willing to trust it was happening again.

Dib frowned. “No, this is different,” he said. “We’re already being hunted by something smart. Smarter than the things last time. They’re watching already.” He frowned, still not looking at Zim. “They want to play with us.” 

“Like you did when we met?” Zim asked, looking around and  _ still _ not able to pick up on whatever Dib had. He couldn’t even get a heat signature or anything! “What are options?” And then, because it was  _ Dib _ , and humans were  _ weird _ , Zim offered, “Talk to them?”

“More murderous than us, but yeah. We need to get cover,” Dib answered. “I don’t think talking will work.” He paused, then spoke again, softer. “Do you see any over near us, Zim?” he asked. “Anything we could use to climb?” Zim chittered quietly, looking around. He’d never seen Dib so still. 

“Zim sees  _ nothing _ ,” Zim answered, lekku flat. Then, “Tree, thirty degrees right. Or stay to open areas? They seem to be hiding…”

“Should we count? Or- no, nope. Go, run!” Zim took off, Dib right next to him. When the Irken turned, he saw blurry fast shapes running towards them, large and screeching or howling. They hit the tree and he used his pak legs to pull up, into a branch, turning to help Dib as well. “Keep climbing,” the human said, breathless and looking back, at the creatures that were already close. 

Once they were high enough, Zim and Dib took the chance to look at the creatures. They looked, to Zim, like feathered lizards, similar in ways to both the species he had seen on earth. Or even a little bit like an ostrich, maybe, if its legs and neck and tail were three times as wide and its mouth full of teeth.

“It looks like a dinosaur,” Dib said. “But…” he shifted, leaning out to get a better look, but then pulling back when one jumped towards him. Zim frowned, and the human went on. “Yeah, it looks like a Utah raptor. Well. Now we know where the fucking dinosaurs went from Earth.” 

“... _ From _ Earth?” Zim asked, shifting to get a different view. “... _ How _ did humans survive with these things around? Why haven’t you told Zim about them before? Were you afraid I’d find a way to resurrect them and set them loose? Would Dib-thing mind if I did that now?”

Dib looked at him. “They were before humans,” he said. “Way before, millions of years back. They went extinct or evolved to different things before humans evolved!” He huffed a little, then added, though he was amused. “We are not Jurassic Park-ing the Earth! For fucks sakes, Zim.” 

“So, you don’t know how to fight them. But really, why not- eh, I guess if they’re here, they wouldn’t be anything new, would they?” Zim answered, but he was pleased to have gotted a sort of laugh. “...Please tell me we aren’t running from tree to tree. That’ll be harder than the rocks!”

“I don’t think so,” Dib said. He moved, reaching into his bag for the ‘bow’ and arrows he’d made. There were cameras around, and he aimed, the creature below hit hard and sent sprawling and screeching, blood running from it down. 

“There’s probably more than these,” Zim pointed out, as another ‘raptor’ hissed and seemed to try running  _ up _ the tree. It failed, much to Zim’s relief.

Dib frowned, nodding. “These are small,” he said. “And if they have them, then…” there was a roar out in the field a moment later, the ground shaking with movement. “Shit. I am torn between being excited, and horrified.” 

“Oh, good, Dib-beast knows what this exciting new death-monster is too. So, are we going to run, or watch?” Zim asked, aware that he sounded utterly calm. Honestly, as excited as he had been at the start of this race, he was  _ over _ it.

The vortians came into view before Dib could answer, running from the beast behind them. It towered over everything, and he could hear Dib’s intake of breath, soft and amazed. “Tyrannosaurus rex,” he said. “We should stay. They attack movement.” Below, the raptors were chirping and looking out at the other creatures. They took off into the jungle a second later, while Zim swallowed hissing in annoyance. 

“Could we manage to use it to hide and stay safe? Herding?” Zim asked, softly, before blinking and looking at Dib. It wasn’t really a surprise when the jealously popped up, because his human wasn’t giving  _ him _ that look right now! Zim pushed it down, because he  _ knew _ that Dib at least trusted Zim not to try killing him any more!

Dib nodded and luckily he didn’t seem to notice. “We could,” he said. “I mean… I think so?” He looked down, then back to the beast, flinching as one of the Vortians became a snack for the creature. As he did, he swallowed, taking a breath and then starting to climb down. “Let’s go, before it finishes eating and sees us.” 

“It was quick,” Zim commented, because while  _ he _ didn’t- well. Honestly, he cared about Vortians more than he did any other race that wasn’t his own, but he also didn’t care nearly as much as Dib did, and that made sense. “And… that means it’s just one other team now,” he added, as they made their way down, on the other side of the trunk from the Tyrannosaurus.

They started walking, quickly but as quietly as they could be. “If they have those dinosaurs, I’m worried about what others they may have,” Dib whispered. “T-rex is most famous, but there are bigger and scarier fossils of ones that have been found…” He glanced behind them, bow and arrow at the ready. 

“Bigger?” Zim asked, following along and listening. At least the big things were  _ loud _ . The raptors had also made sounds, maybe enough for Dib or himself to react and save themselves. Not that they were going to die- Zim still refused that- but hurt was a possibility. They would manage, of course, but Dib would  _ complain _ if he was missing a limb. No matter that Zim could give him a better one!

Dib nodded, and as they reached the edge of another field, they were faced with more beasts. Zim was in awe of the creatures, numerous of which towered above them with long necks and tails, while others were armored, covered in horns, spikes, and other protrusions. “Herbivores,” Dib said, also looking in awe. 

“...Beautiful…” Zim murmured, willing to be truthful with Dib. He grinned then, tugging at Dib’s hand. “Can we ride them? Get closer, at least. Diblet… works closer with animals than others…” It wasn’t a human trait, Zim knew, though it also wasn’t  _ solely _ something Dib did. Still, those armored things looked safe enough for a ride, if they could just get  _ on _ them.

“Well, let’s try and find out,” Dib agreed. The biggest of the beasts didn’t even look at them as they entered the field, and a few looked, but otherwise didn’t react either. “They’re… they’re like big cows…” he said. Cameras were nearby, and the beasts that were smaller, armored, seemed to notice, moving closer to them. “I wonder if they recognize those because of the race, or being fed,” he said. 

“I assume we’re going for the armored ones? Zim is… not sure how to get  _ up _ one of the… really… really… tall ones…” At least not in any way that wouldn’t leave the dinosaur bleeding and easy prey, which would counter the whole reason to ride one.

Dib nodded, looking up at the tall ones again, but then back at the horned things that were coming closer to them. “Yeah,” he said. “Probably safest, right?” He looked at Zim, and then the creatures, before reaching into his bag to take out a snack, holding it out enticingly. 

It gave a sound that really  _ did _ sound very much like a cow, sniffing at the snack and Dib before biting at the snack. Zim stiffened at that, not liking the way the plated mouth got so close to Dib’s hand. Not that he couldn’t fix it, but it was scary.

The human looked at Zim. “You wanna try and climb on while it’s distracted?” he asked. Zim did  _ not _ , but he moved anyway, surprised that the creature barely moved beyond grunting and snuffling. While it finished eating, Dib joined him, and Zim huffed as he tried to direct the creature to move in the direction they wanted. 

That was… distinctly  _ less _ of a success, but Dib at least seemed content at the moment, patting the dinosaur- as well as prodding it a bit as well. They got another weird bleating moo for their trouble, and Zim was trying to decide if  _ really _ hitting it would get movement or just anger.

“Do you think a pak leg would stretch out far enough to be in front of it?” Dib asked, opening another snack package and tying rope around it from one of his weird bracelets. “We could lure it that way.” 

Zim blinked, thinking, before shifting to be in front of Dib. “It should. ...Won’t it get annoyed at not being able to eat the snack? Or one of the others will try…” Still, he slipped a leg out, chuckling a little when Dib reached for it. “Not scary any more, Dib-thing?”

"Well, let's find out," Dib answered, before grinning and wrapping his arms around Zim. "Not scary," he agreed, glancing at the cameras behind them. "You have had plenty of opportunities to use them against me," he added. 

“Mm… maybe  _ on _ , at some point…” Zim commented, before taking the snack on a string and extending a leg out, tempting the creature. “...How fast do these go, Dib-thing?” Zim turned a little, grinning. “Might be an excuse to hold to  _ me _ , Zim!”

Dib laughed, kicking his legs to make the lumbering beast start running. “I don’t know how fast they can go, Zim. Let’s find out!” He squeezed his arms around the Irken, still laughing as they made the beast run faster still, galloping across the field. 

It wasn’t a  _ comfortable _ ride, with the promise of horns at any wrong move, and even trying to hold on to them was only somewhat helpful. The dinosaur undulated, jarring their bones with each cycle, and the beast’s herd-mates were following, all bellowing and groaning around them. It wasn’t comfortable at  _ all _ \- but Zim would be lying if he said it wasn’t fun, and Dib was laughing like he hadn’t since skool.

The cameras were there too, and that definitely signalled that they were on the right track. Dib turned as they got the creatures close to the edge of the field, squeezing Zim again. “The raptors are back,” he warned. And indeed, the creatures were running towards them. 

“They outrun this. But we are in the middle, so… good for now,” Zim said, mostly just observations- and the creature had apparently noticed the raptors as well, bellowing and not even looking at the bouncing snack any more. They were still going in the right direction, at least.

The creatures they were on bellowed and stamped their feet, and the raptors moved, running and trying to find an opening, though there wasn’t one. They shared looks with each other, and then wordlessly, Dib took out his bow. How he was trying to aim while they bounced around, Zim had no clue. 

All Zim could honestly do was hang on, and hold Dib on, and he buzzed in surprise as an arrow flew past. It was an even bigger surprise when it  _ hit _ , catching a raptor on the flank. It wasn’t enough to take the creature down, or scatter them, though, and the next shot went wide, missing everything.

Dib cursed, but the next arrow managed to catch one of the creatures in the throat. It fell into another, tripping and screeching as it started to die. 

Zim couldn’t help it, and he didn’t try very hard, cackling manically as the wave of armored dinosaurs didn’t even bother to try going around the raptor, barely even caring about the ones that were still alive, hissing and screeching at them. This was  _ great _ !

“I can’t believe I’m killing raptors while riding an ankylosaurus!” Dib said, shifting and gesturing as they made it into the trees. The herd had to split up, but they were still running, letting out low rumbles and shaking the ground as they did. Was this going to be as easy as it seemed? 

“Can Zim bring these back?” Zim asked, not sure what else to do. Rain was starting, now, thankfully clean enough that the Irken didn’t worry, but it made holding on harder, and washed out the remains of the snack-bait entirely. Their steed didn’t seem to care, still running, so Zim retracted his pak-leg, coiling up the rope. 

“Seriously, Zim?” Dib asked, but while laughing still. Zim could feel him moving behind the Irken, and then suddenly the familiar Dib-smelling trenchcoat was wrapped around him, shielding him from the rain more than expected. 

“Dib-thing said they eat plants!” Zim defended, nuzzling into the coat, as much as he didn’t need it. The thought was nice, and the warmth, and Zim was pretty sure that Dib wouldn’t get  _ too _ cold. This really did seem to be working… “Hey! All the cameras are here. That means we just need to get to finish!” Zim realized suddenly.

“Yeah?” Dib asked. He grinned again, “Where would you keep them, Zim?” he asked. Zim clicked, because he had not thought of that! He shivered, startled as they burst from the jungle into another field, the stage barely visible ahead, but also more things with teeth. 

“...Those are too many teeth. They set this up,” Zim murmured. “Scatter, duck, and weave? Zim does not like that plan…” There were tall monsters, and shorter ones, a finned thing so close to the ground, and they  _ were _ snarling at each other, but it was clear the race-masters had set this up to be a death-wall. “Just have to both land on the stage…”

Dib made a soft hissing sound. “I don’t like it either, but do we have any other choice?” he asked. The dinosaur they were on was balking at the idea of going over to the wall of death, wailing and mooing as it and the rest of the herd tried to run another way. “Could we go around it?” Dib asked, pointing to the cliff above the stage. 

Zim grinned, all teeth, and nodded. “Yes! Get up, jump- climb if Dib-thing insists…” He nudged the dinosaur to one side, in the direction it wanted to go as well, and they were off. “Pak-legs? Or what?”

“Keep this guy running that way, and I may have the trick,” Dib answered, reaching into his bag. “After the ocean world, I packed something for base jumping! Had to special order it!” A few of the toothy things had noticed and were chasing them now, roaring. 

“You ordered something for  _ what _ ?” Zim asked, and there were  _ way _ too many teeth following them, undulating from side to side or causing the earth to shake. “Tell Zim what to do. I will do it.” He didn’t mean just now, even, but that was okay.

“Base jumping,” Dib said. “Just get us to the cliff!” He was attaching straps to himself and Zim, too. The dinosaur they were riding wasn’t fast, but it was lumbering at a steady pace, and swinging its clubbed tail at anything close. 

“Zim has no idea what that is,” Zim pointed out, shifting now and then to help Dib with getting the straps around. They were getting there, though Zim wasn’t able to hold back a scream as one of the toothy dinosaurs tried snapping at them. It was nowhere close, a misjudgement, but it was still  _ scary _ .

“Do you remember learning about sky-diving?” Dib asked. It took a moment, but then the question registered and Zim hissed.

“Has Dib-thing lost his  _ mind _ ?” he demanded.

Dib grinned back at the Irken. “Probably!” 

“And when are we jumping?” They didn’t have any choice, not really, and Zim knew he had agreed to this already, but… Oh, he really didn’t want to do this. But… he trusted Dib, as much as Dib had trusted him.

“As soon as we reach the edge.” Dib finished the straps as they got close, turning the creature they were riding as they both jumped off and ran towards the cliff-side. “Ready?” he asked Zim. 

“Absolutely not!” Zim answered, laughing. “Let’s go!” The monstrous creatures were moving, watching them, and Zim did have to admit he was… pleased, in a way, that the dinosaur that had got them this far was apparently going to survive just fine.

The Irken stayed close, laughing still as they moved and held onto each other, but jumped. Both shrieked, and then Dib pulled a cord and a flare of a parachute launched behind them, slowing their fall to a reasonable level. 

Zim waved a bit, since Dib’s hands were full with the parachute. The cameras were swarming around them, and that would have made it clear that they were the last team left. There were still dinosaurs behind them, and a couple still circling the stage, but Zim could see that they were going to just pass over them all, and they were  _ almost certainly _ safe.

The human had them spinning as they landed, adrenaline still pumping as the stage erupted into light and color and sound- and confetti. Dib bundled the parachute as the cameras and drones circled. “Does this mean we won?” he asked. He wanted to be finished as much as Zim did, the Irken was sure! 

“Yes, Dib-thing. Zim and Dib have won! Did you ever doubt  _ Zim _ ?” Zim laughed, pulling Dib close. “Also, Dib may as well admit he knows Irken. No-one else will realize it hasn’t been long enough.” And that  _ might _ become a thing soon, with interviews far too likely. Then again, there was every chance that Dib would just leave that all up to Zim!

Dib laughed, shaking his head and then squeezing Zim’s hand in his. “No doubt,” he joked, laughing and shaking his head. He waved at the cameras as well, humming quietly and looking as relieved as Zim felt about it all. Of course they won, but it was nice to finish and be done! 

“Good. Because Zim told you we would win,” Zim agreed, waving as the stage rose, bringing them up to the ship. “Now we probably get to meet people. Um. Dib’s winning will probably be given to Zim, since I have an account already. But maybe not. It is still Dib’s, though.”

“Winnings?” Dib asked. He shrugged, then looked back at Zim, smiling widely and relaxing back. There was fanfare and excitement around, and it was only a few minutes later that he and Dib were left in a room full of snacks and drinks, waiting for the Tallest to actually come see them. 

Zim was… a bit concerned, in all honesty. He hadn’t been in his Tallests’ presence since he’d been given his planet, and he wasn’t sure how he actually felt about them, though he wasn’t going to  _ admit _ that. There was also the fact that Dib was here, and probably wasn’t going to be polite no matter what, so hopefully they had just won as much monies as Zim suspected, because then they would be in a good mood and overlook Dib- not that he had offended them before, thankfully.

The human was settled in nearby, watching him. “You okay?” he asked Zim. The Irken huffed, and Dib rolled his eyes. “I mean it. Anything I can do to help? I mean, you just have to play nice a bit. ...Maybe they’ll give you a new mission now, a better one.” 

“Only if Dib comes with,” Zim answered, before taking his own breath. “And- hey! What do you mean, ‘play nice’? They are my Tallest! Why would Zim be anything but nice?” But it did comfort him, and Zim straightened. This wasn’t anything new, and Zim was quite sure he could manage to get both himself and Dib to safety if he  _ had _ to.

“Right. I mean me,  _ I _ just have to play nice,” Dib said. He paused, then sat up straighter. “You mean that, Zim?” he asked. “You’d want me to come with you?” 

“Of course. Dib is Zim’s and Zim is Dib’s. And as soon as we are  _ home _ , Zim will  _ prove _ it,” Zim answered, throwing his hands up. Had he been somehow  _ unclear _ ? Or was this just a case of Dib being human and fragile after everything? Or both, both was an issue, and just when had the door opened?

But Red and Purple said nothing about whatever they might have overheard, Instead, they looked at Zim and Dib with open mouths, as though astonished by what they were seeing. “ **Zim, when did you get so** **_tall_ ** **?** ” Purple asked immediately as they walked in further. 

“ **We saw you on screen but didn’t think…** ” Red added, looking at Dib as the human stood and walked over. 

“ **Uh. When did I…** ” Zim blinked, absolutely confused by the question until he looked back at Dib and… “ **...Soon after you… stopped taking my calls. My Tallest,** ” Zim answered, and he was barely having to look up to see their faces. He hadn’t even  _ thought _ about it.

“ **You got taller too… but that’s… normal, for humans?** ” Red said, and Zim could tell they were all comparing height now and- this was going better than it might have!

Dib nodded. “ **Yeah,** ” he said, not even bothering to act ignorant. “ **Guess you’re regretting not keeping track of your invader, huh?** ” The comment was just on the side of snide in a way that Zim jabbed at him discreetly. 

“ **The Dib means no disrespect, my Tallest,** ” Zim added, quickly. 

“ **No, I’m… pretty sure he did,** ” Purple countered. “ **But wow- I mean, if you** **_want_ ** **a better planet, especially now…** ”

“ **Or a better ship. With, say, a bedroom…** ” Red agreed, and Zim knew he was chilling, cursing his own autonomous reactions.

Dib looked at Zim, then said, pointedly, “ **Yeah. I meant utter disrespect. It’s what they get for kidnapping me with no warning.** ” He glowered at Red and Purple, crossing his arms. “ **All you had to do was** **_ask_ ** **me.** ”

“ **Oh,** ” Purple said, shrugging. “ **Well it worked anyway.** ” 

“ **You… may have hurt his chances of finishing training, my Tallest,** ” Zim commented, but there was more challenge than he expected in the statement, and now Dib was giving him a look.

“ **I doubt it, we told Tak to take care of any of that,** ” Red answered, waving a hand carelessly.

The human sighed, then shook his head. “ **You two could have told me that,** ” he grumbled. Purple was already walking over to him, poking his hair with barely hidden fascination. Zim almost felt jealousy rear up again, though it was tempered by Red moving closer to Zim himself. 

“ **Really, Zim. You have your pick, now. You’ve done a great service to Irk, winning the Great Race. You know what that means.** ” 

Zim froze, a little, and he hadn’t actually considered  _ that _ . He’d considered the glory for himself, and for Dib, and maybe actually making his Tallest proud, but that was as far as he’d gotten at any point. Really, most of the time he’d been worried about Dib acting weird! Which did, at least, make an answer easy, if also more than a little humiliating. “ **Zim wants Dib.** ”

Purple snorted. “ **You already have that,** ” he said, gesturing at Dib, while the human looked at him. “ **We’re meaning, you know, a ship, a new planet, whatever.** ” He waved a hand. “ **Just think about it for now, and we can talk later.** ” 

“ **Maybe we can talk about it over some snacks later,** ” Red added, smiling. “ **And I noticed that there was something requested- very specifically- from the human planet. It wasn’t easy to get.** ” The tone was half teasing, but Dib noticed. 

“ **...It’s a celebratory drink, that’s all,** ” the human said. 

“ **And Zim thinks that Tallest Red** **_knows_ ** **that wasn’t what Zim meant…** ” Zim muttered, perfectly happy to draw back a little. “ **...Is Dib-thing going to get drunk?** ” he asked, louder, because there weren’t many celebratory drinks from Earth. And he was a bit surprised they had actually gone to that effort.

“ **Ooh, looks like Zim has an idea just what the drink is,** ” Purple teased, and they both seemed willing to let his mutterings go unaddressed, which really, that was just as well.

Dib snorted. “ **I’m not planning on getting drunk,** ” he said. Red and Purple looked at each other, and then grinned. “ **You want to join us?** ” Dib asked, looking surprised. “ **It’s nothing special, really. Right Zim?** ” 

" **Heh. Yes, drinks which cause drunk are very common on Earth. ...Zim still gets carded when I try to buy any…** " It was easier than some other sterilization options, even if it was a pain to buy it.

Dib pat his shoulder, but the Tallests didn't seem to notice, or at least they didn't seem to care. " **Of course we should have this weird human celebration drink with you. It sounds fun,** " Purple said cheerfully. 

“ **No fun at all with pak-filtering on,** ” Zim commented, with a huff. “ **Unless you mean spending time with Zim and Dib, and… Zim thinks that would not be fun for you either, my Tallest.** ” And he  _ did _ want a chance to talk with Dib, because the whole request of wanting him included things that Zim realized Dib might not agree to.

“ **Now now, Zim, it’s been long enough, we should have a drink with each other,** ” Red said, waving a hand flippantly. He smiled then, shaking his head and looking towards the door. “ **But I suppose you need to retrieve said drink, right? Why don’t you do that, Zim?** ” 

“ **Yeah! And that will give us a chance to talk to the human, too,** ” Purple added. 

And what, precisely, made them think he knew  _ where _ Dib’s drink was? That wasn’t even going into the fact that he wasn’t sure what kind of alcohol Dib had bought- and really, it wasn’t like it was hard to buy any booze on earth, or even  _ that _ hard to get to earth, so what had that been about? But Zim knew an order when he was given one, and he also  _ did _ trust that Dib would behave, at least mostly behave.

Dib frowned, but watched him leave. Zim wasn’t overly happy, taking his time only because it allowed him to think. A few questions to the right drone, and he had the bottles and a box of glasses tucked under his arm with bags of snacks in the other hand. He came back in to find Dib sitting at the meeting table with the Tallests, just talking- the Tallests both looked pleased. That was a concern. 

Zim refused to hand everything out as though  _ he _ were a drone, and just piled the snacks on the table before laying out the glasses and bottles by Dib. It was Dib’s drinks, so up to him! And then Zim sat, next to Dib, and… waited. He wasn’t sure what had happened, and didn’t like feeling so uncertain. It was weird!

Under the table, Dib pat Zim’s leg, before he passed out the little cups. “Thank you, Zim,” he said. He looked at the bottles, then opened one. “ **This is called Fireball,** ” he said. “ **It’s a** cinnamon whiskey,” he said. 

“Cinnamon whiskey?” Red asked, looking at the bottle. “ **...What exactly are we going to be drinking?** ” 

“Cinnamon whiskey.  **Dib-thing just said that, my Tallest,** ” Zim answered, willing not to answer more. If they had asked this  _ before _ , he might feel a bit more charitable… They weren’t the only thing he cared about, Zim realized suddenly. And… they probably knew that. And it was… okay? Possibly?

“ **It’s alcohol,** ” Dib answered. He started pouring the drink into the cups, humming quietly. Zim could smell the cinnamon, lekku twitching. “ **Okay, so if we are going to do this right, we all drink at once, just pound it back, and then you slam the glass down and say** _ salude _ .” 

Zim knew they would feel the burn, in any case, and wondered if they were going to listen to his comment about filtering.  _ He _ was leaving his on, of course, unless something really unexpected happened and left him feeling safe. “ **Thank-you, Dib.** ”

“ **...Why** ‘ _ salude _ ’ **? What does that… even mean…?** ” Purple asked, lekku twitching as well as he looked at the stuff in his glass.

Dib chuckled. “ _Salude_ **means ‘to health’. We are drinking to celebrate health and life.** ” He finished pouring the drinks. “ **Some places do this differently, of course, different liquors, or different sayings.** ” He lifted his, grinning. “ **Ready?** ” 

Zim simply held his glass up, not at all worried. Of course, he knew what was coming. Purple followed, nearly as happy, while Red was markedly less certain, though he clearly wasn’t going to let them ‘win’ this. Dib grinned, and then he and Zim tossed their drinks back, Zim a little slower. Purple was out and out coughing, while Red just looked at the empty glass, so betrayed, and not even remembering to try slamming it.

Both Zim and Dib’s glasses hit the table as the human spoke, “ _ Salude _ .” 

“ **What- was- that-?** ” Purple asked between coughs. 

“Fireball,” Dib answered, already pouring himself another. “ **Makes you feel like a** dragon  **breathing fire, doesn’t it?** ” 

“ **What’s a** _ dragon _ ?” Red asked, finally putting his glass down. And… despite the fire and coughing, he didn’t look suspicious, Zim realized. “ **Zim, what’s a** dragon?  **Why don’t we have any?** ”

Zim sighed. “Dragons  **are human monsters they killed off a long time ago, my Tallest,** ” he said. “ **They breathed fire.** ” He paused, then added, “ **We don’t have any because they are dangerous and strange.** ”

Dib was already refilling the other glasses and grinning. “ **Come on. It wasn’t that strong,** ” he teased. 

“ **What is the point of this… drink?** ” Red asked, looking at his refilled glass with, maybe, a little despair. “ **Humans like just… burning their esophagus? Or… What are we filtering out?** ”

“ **You,** ” Purple said, grinning. When Red turned, outright alarmed, Purple somehow managed to grin wider. “ **What are** **_you_ ** **filtering out, Red. He** **_said_ ** **it would be more fun without it!** ”

“ **You are filtering out a very minor downer, alcohol. It’s nice, we drink it for parties and such- this isn’t even the strongest out there,** ” Dib said. “ **Relax, I won’t let you get blitzed. I’d rather not be on the hook for giving the leaders of a planet a horrible hang-over.** ” 

“ **Empire, Dib. We run a whole, grand, Empire. Want a tour? You won this for Irk too,** ” Purple answered, grabbing his drink and looking at it much too long.

“ **Hangovers, at least, are easy for us to fix…** ” Zim muttered, before slowly reaching for a bag of snacks, a bit surprised when he was allowed to take one.

Red scoffed. “ **This is poison, basically? Your people drink poison for celebration?** ” 

Dib laughed. “ **A very minor poison,** ” he said. He tossed his drink back a moment later, while Zim was munching away. “ **A tour… would be good?** ” he said, looking at Zim. “ **What’s that all entail?** ” 

Nothing, because that  _ didn’t happen _ , Zim thought, shrugging automatically. “ **Hopefully not a stop at every parking planet. Likely seeing places no** **_alien_ ** **has been…** ”

Purple laughed as well, putting down the drink and reaching for snacks. “ **Only a few parking planets, I guess. Mm, and we’ll have to figure out ways for you not to die, too, Dib. That would look horrible- survive the Race, and then we let you just** **_die_ ** **?** ”

“ **Death is a part of life,** ” Dib answered grinning. “ **Though I would prefer not to die yet.** ” He looked at Zim again, patting the Irken under the table again. He set the bottle aside and then opened the second one, a clear thing, and shaped different from the first. “ **This is** tequila,” he said. 

“ **No… Death is the** **_end_ ** **of life. And it’s much too soon for** **_that_ ** **,** ” Purple answered, waving his hand. “ **So, no dying. Not just because we recognize Zim wouldn’t allow that.** ” Zim’s lekku went flat at that, but they didn’t seem to notice.

“...Tequila?  **Wait, how’s it different?** ” Red asked, leaning forward a bit- and stealing Purple’s whiskey.

Dib squeezed Zim’s arm under the table again, meant to sooth- and it did. “Whiskey  **is made with** rye **, a grass-like plant,** ” he explained. “ **But** tequila  **is made with** agave **.** ” He gestured. “Agave  **is a massive plant with spines. It can cut and tear a person up if they aren’t careful. This stuff tastes different, it’s more close to my, ah, heritage.** ” 

“ **Zim is still angry about the** mint  **plant,** ” Zim commented with a huff. 

“ **So… grass and… a poky plant. And you make poison from them, so you can drink it. ...I am beginning to see how Zim was enchanted.** ” Red tossed back the whiskey, frowning, before taking the next glass. “ **Humans seem… interesting.** Mint  **plant?** ”

That led to another laugh from Dib. “ **I gave him a** mint  **plant. He threw it into his yard and it apparently took over back there.** ” He grinned wider, then set the bottle down. “ **Okay, this stuff is good shit, alright? This is from blue** agave  **plants- rarer, and sweeter, but it will burn still going down. Ready?** ”

“ **Good… shit? I was under the impression that was impossible,** ” Purple said, and he was grinning, the lack of filtering  _ absolutely  _ showing. He was also holding up his glass, and grinning.

All three Irkens managed to down the alcohol, with Red’s glass hitting the table a moment after Zim’s. The Tallests were  _ smiling _ , though, and Zim realized that they were actually having fun, that this was actually going  _ well _ .

Dib laughed at them, and even Zim had no clue how the human was managing to drink without making a horrible face. Even more, both Purple and Red were starting to show symptoms of the alcohol, but Dib was… not. He was still sober, entirely. “ **If you think this stuff is strong, I tried** absinthe  **once- now that stuff it** **_strong_ ** **and known for fucking a person up.** ”

“ **Zim thinks Dib has been drunk too often,** ” Zim complained, eating more snacks. He knew that would help, and he  _ had _ tried alcohol on Earth. Some of the fruity things were tasty, even! But that didn’t help him much, and compared to Dib, it was nothing.

“ **I don’t think I want to know about that,** ” Red said absently. 

Purple perked. “Absinthe?” he asked. 

While Dib was refilling the glasses, he nodded. “ **So, these are 33 and 40 percent alcohol by volume,** ” he said, gesturing to the bottles. “Absinthe  **can be 80 or 90 percent alcohol, and much of it is made with a plant called** wormwood.” He stole one of the drink bottles from the pile of snacks- a sweet soda like drink, and started mixing it with the whiskey. “ **Now,** wormwood  **is a hallucinogen. So basically, you get drunk and high.** ”

“ **Why would you** **_do that_ ** **to yourselves?** ” Purple asked, shaking his head. “ **Okay, yeah, I’m not even sure an organic sweep would** **_work_ ** **on that place.** ” Which was, to Zim, a good thing, as much as he had dreamed of seeing that at one point. He’d promised to leave areas untouched for Dib, after all!

“ **Because it’s fun,** ” Dib answered dryly. “ **Also, it** **_was_ ** **illegal for awhile.** ” He passed the first drink to Purple and then started the next one. “ **And alcohol- we used to make and drink it because it was safer than drinking the water. You know, because of bugs, parasites, pathogens… we lost a third of a population once because of that. ...Twice, actually. I wouldn’t suggest anything trying to kill stuff off. Trust me, it’d be nearly impossible.”**

“ **...You drank poison. Because it was safer than** **_water_ ** **.** ” Red’s statement was flat, and maybe he wasn’t sure if Dib was being honest, but Zim was nodding. He’d learned the stuff in skool! In between ‘doom-rants’, of course.

“ **Oh, yes, my Tallest. Zim has had many battles with these** **_germs_ ** **! Of course, he has carried none with him…** ” And if they hadn’t thought to decontaminate Dib- well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been dunked through all kinds of different planets, and so it was  _ entirely _ not  _ his _ worry.

Purple made a _ sound _ , and was absolutely on his way to being drunk. “ **Humans are** **_weird_ ** **,** ” he said. “ **What other self-destruct things do you do?** ” He paused, then looked at Zim. “ **Or, better, you tell us, Zim. What else?** ” 

“ **Where do you want me to** **_start_ ** **?** ” Zim answered, rubbing his head. “ **Aside from the atomic fallout? Their rain is** **_acid_ ** **from filth! The amount of impurities even in** **_Dib_ ** **, who at least mostly lived in a house that filtered the worst out! Oh, jumping out of air-ships is recreational! They feel sick and decide to go out and** **_socialize_ ** **! Zim could make** **_three reports on this_ ** **!** ”

Dib held up a finger, “ **Hey, don’t forget that we do things that wreck our own bodies for sport,** ” he said teasingly. “ **And I’m sure you could make a dozen reports on each thing, Zim, but they’d be boring as hell.** ” He smirked, teasing the Irken, and then added, “ **And you liked base jumping.** ” 

“ **Zim liked not getting eaten!** ” Zim answered, much louder than he meant.

“ **And I’m sure you say that every night,** ” Purple commented,  _ clearly _ feeling the effects of the whiskey and tequila. “ **And mean it just as much as I would.** ”

Dib choked on his drink this time, and Zim paled again, lekku going back as Red scoffed and sent a scolding look his way. 

“ **Though that does make me wonder…** ” Red commented thoughtfully. Dib drank a bit more, then stole a snack bag. 

“ **Wonder what, exactly?** ” he asked. 

“ **Well, you’re obviously ‘he’ for humans. And manage well enough with Zim as well. But what might** **_we_ ** **call you?** ” Red answered, still thinking. 

Zim promptly bit his tongue to keep from hissing- and really, what was he thinking? It was Dib’s choice, and of  _ course _ they were curious, and that wasn’t even a real offer! And even if it was- “ **That is a rude question, my Tallest. Humans do not** **_talk_ ** **about such things,** ” Zim said, pleased with how calm he was.

Dib blinked. “ **What?** ” he asked. “ **Um. I’m missing something.** ” 

Purple giggled. “ **Relax, Zim. We aren’t planning on stealing your human. Except, you know, maybe for a night.** ” Oh, and there went Dib realizing what was being meant, and the previous comments. 

He cleared his throat. “ **Ah,** ” he said. 

“ **...See? Embarrassed even after Zim has tried explaining things,** ” Zim said, motioning at Dib, who was, in fact, fairly red.

“ **Wouldn’t that just mean he needs it** **_explained_ ** **more?** ” Red said. “ **And he didn’t answer… Neither did you, Zim…** ”

“ **I don’t know what I’m supposed to answer,** ” Dib said. “ **I’m not any different in a bedroom. But I’m also… no? Not available.** ” Zim barely suppressed a click of surprise when his human spoke, and then another when Dib went on, “ **And I think you should probably take Purple to bed if he’s that tipsy...** ” 

“ **Wow. Okay, okay- we weren’t** **_trying_ ** **to be rude,** ” Red said, nodding a little, words suspiciously close to sounding like an apology. “ **Those drinks are fun, though, we may have to look into them. You can go on, then, you’ve got a room. And** **_you_ ** **, Pur’- why are you like this? -No, you are not stealing another glass!** ” Red turned, actually taking Dib’s suggestion, and Zim blinked after him in surprise.

Zim half followed them out, though it was mostly to get the door and lock it. When he looked back, Dib was drinking from the bottle, and Zim was pretty sure that he  _ was _ going to get tipsier. But for the moment, anyway, he just cleaned up, packing the snacks away to bring with them back to their room. 

"...Dib did well? Zim is… impressed you still seem sober. And worried- how much did Dib drink when out?" Zim said, teasing a bit and trying to focus on Dib and happy, and not the odd upset still pressing on him.

"Did I? I worried I was messing it all up," Dib said. As he locked the door behind them, he paused, then said, "So, do you want to talk about that whole thing back there about them wanting me for a night? Because… you were definitely not happy." 

“Thing? There was no thing. No thing at all,” Zim answered, shaking his head. “And no, no messing up. Zim was closer to messing up…” He was, really, but hadn’t, so it was fine.

Dib scoffed. “So if I had said yes to their little charade offer?” he asked. 

Despite his best efforts, Zim’s lekku went flat, and he didn’t quite fully bite back the hiss this time. “There was no offer! Ugh… But it is Dib’s choice!” As for what Zim would do… the Irken wasn’t sure, and didn’t spend much thought on it.

“Zim,” Dib said softly. “If we’re going to make this work, we should be honest with each other, right?” Zim scowled, and Dib moved closer, sighing and setting his alcohol down. “I have no intention of being with anyone but you. And you don’t like the idea of me with anyone else, so stop pretending.” 

“But Zim shouldn’t… Dib would not be  _ rejecting _ him…” It was  _ wrong _ \- only Dib had just said he didn’t plan or want to be with anyone else. And monogamy  _ was _ normal for humans, so… “Zim…  _ doesn’t _ … like the idea…” he admitted, lowly.

The human nodded, then moved closer still. “And the idea of me flirting with them would make you pretty upset, wouldn’t it?” he pressed. Then he grinned a little. “And, hm, you’d want to remind me who I belong to?” Zim’s lekku twitched as he realized what Dib was doing, riling him up and making that feeling turn to heat. 

“Does Dib-thing  _ realize _ what he is doing?” Zim asked, smirking a bit, absolutely willing but also wanting to make sure. “Zim bites,” he added, though he wasn’t really going to cause any damage, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t already bit Dib!

“Mhmm,” Dib said, grinning wider and licking his lips. “Maybe I should go terrorize someone, find out where they are, take the rest of these bottles and make you  _ really _ jealous, Zim?” The ‘threat’ was light, and Zim buzzed as it sank in, as Dib reached for the whiskey bottle and took another drink, smirking. 

“Dib wouldn’t even have to terrorize. You’re pretty enough,  _ and _ tall…” Zim said,  _ allowing _ the angry hiss, but also honestly pleased that Dib wanted  _ him _ \- actually wanted, not just not having anything better to do! “But you are  _ Zim’s _ …”

Dib smirked. “Yeah? You have a funny way of showing that, Zim. If I’m yours, you’d let me walk out this door, huh? While you were gone we had a long talk about what that means.” He moved, and Zim reached out, blocking the way with a pack leg automatically. Dib cocked his head, challenging so very strongly! 

So strongly, and not even a shiver of fear… “Zim will make Dib happy. When I  _ thought _ out the door would make you happy, Zim would allow. But… Now Zim won’t.” A long talk? Zim worried about that, a moment, but was happier to skuttle forward, letting the legs raise him enough to look down on Dib, just like old times.

“You should know me better than that, Zim,” Dib teased, looking up at Zim and smirking. He raised the drink to his lips, offering a challenge and watching the Irken move. Then he ducked suddenly. The alcohol was dulling the human’s movements, but mostly, it was just like old times as he kicked out, quickly moving to push Dib back and pin him down. 

Dib laughed, twisting and shifting under Zim as the Irken worked on getting the human’s shirt off. Dib was no help at all, something that wasn’t usual but fit this, and Zim hissed again, going for a kiss that was mostly teeth. “Dib should know better too. Challenging Zim…”

“Hah,” Dib scoffed, wiggling and reaching out to grab at Zim’s own shirt. “Should I, though, Zim?” he asked. “Are you going to remind me, huh? Make sure it sticks in my brain?” Even as he asked, Zim had ripped his shirt off and pinned his wrists. He was still a bit careful, just in case, but Dib was encouraging quite enthusiastically. 

“Yes. Even if I must go carve it in again…” Zim agreed, maybe a dangerous comment, but Dib didn’t seem to worry. Not the way he was arching up, trying to get contact. Dib’s shirt was probably a loss, one pak-leg pinning it down just under where the shirt twisted around Dib’s wrists, and allowing Zim enough motion to work on getting the human’s pants off.

The human gasped, wiggling and shifting against Zim as the Invader finished tugging his pants off, settling against him for the moment. One of his pak legs stayed and kept the human pinned, two more against the floor and the third helping support him. “Yeah?” he asked. He grinned, gasping again as Zim kissed him once more. 

“Enough! Zim knows better things to do with your mouth, Dib-mine!” Zim declared, tugging his own clothing off. Dib wriggled under him, tugging at his shirt and ‘fighting’ while also panting, and Zim could see how excited the human was. But Dib was going to have to wait for more touches!

-

Dib raised a brow, but a moment later and Zim moved, settling against the human’s mouth. There was no need to demand, Dib immediately set to work sucking and licking at Zim’s slit while the Irken moaned, pleasure rolling through his pelvis. “Much better,” he moaned.

Zim  _ liked _ that Dib would do this for him, with no question, no complaints at all. He also liked that he knew the human  _ enjoyed _ this, as much as the game pretended that didn’t matter as much. “That’s it, Dib… Show Zim how much you’re his. How much you want  _ me _ …”

The human  _ moaned _ , and then he twisted, shifting to get better access. Zim moaned, crying out and rocking against Dib’s mouth as much as he could, already feeling the heat build. He knew that, even if he came already, Dib would just keep at it, as long as Zim allowed him, moaning and whining and sucking. 

That was a tempting thought, really, very tempting. But… Zim thought it might be more fun later, when  _ Dib _ was the one on top. He was going to enjoy this now, of course, clicking and mewling, and bending down to run his hands through Dib’s hair, tugging now and then. Orgasm came quickly, and Zim made himself pull away, enjoying the way Dib tried to follow.

“F-uck,” Dib mewled, panting and licking his lips. He looked a mess already, but beyond pleased with it, too, watching Zim with a desire he thought he’d not ever see from the human, not that long before. He was also definitely feeling the alcohol, now, because he laughed quietly. “If you had a dick I’d tell you to fuck me,” he said. 

“Mm… There are toys, no? Though, we have none now… But Zim does not need to  _ do _ the fucking to ensure Dib  _ knows _ whose he is…” He chilled saying that, even through the lust, because he  _ shouldn’t _ \- but Dib was looking at him as though he were the best thing ever, and it made Zim burn more.

Dib laughed again. “Yeah, maybe some time,” he said. He wiggled, then moaned quietly as Zim moved to touch him, settling in and straddling the human’s waist, above his phallus- dick, as Dib called it. He wanted, and he didn’t want to wait, though, raising up while Dib gasped quietly. 

Zim was quite willing to show off, stretching a moment and holding back to give Dib time to look. Only so much time, though- he wanted to feel Dib  _ in _ him, and Zim pressed down, mewling and clicking, and maybe he was moving ‘too fast’, but the Irken absolutely didn’t care, because Dib felt so good, and was  _ his _ .

As he settled into place he bent, moaning as Dib craned his neck to take a lekku into the human’s mouth, sucking and making Zim spasm with heat and desire. He cried out at the sensation, panting and mewling in pleasure. Dib was so deep in him, and so hot, thick- he moaned louder as his entire body clenched. 

There were things Zim had wanted to say, but he couldn’t think past the pleasure now, burning and loving it, as well as wanting more, seeking more and more. Dib gave it, too, as utterly yielding as Zim could possibly want, and it did soothe the rush of jealousy Zim had felt and tried to ignore. He rocked, and shifted, and this time he was going to get Dib over before going over himself.

It didn’t take much this time, they were both keyed up, and Zim was trying to hold back. Usually, he was too out of it to see the face that Dib made when he orgasmed, but now, he did. He  _ liked _ it, and liked the feeling of the human going over the edge. It was enough to have him moaning and going over too. 

-

He wasn’t, entirely, ready to  _ stop _ after that, but Zim did want a little bit of a break, and a chance to snuggle against Dib. “Mine. Dib is Zim’s. ...And no-one elses…” It still felt  _ rude _ to say that, or  _ mean _ … But it made Dib mewl softly, made him shift, and he was the one that mattered as far as saying things went.

“All yours,” Dib said. “And no one elses.” The words had Zim clenching, and he shivered, bending to kiss Dib’s face and neck, just because he could. After a few moments, though, Dib spoke again. “Can I move my arms?”

It made Zim giggle, before he sighed. “ _ Fine _ . Zim supposes you can, if you  _ must _ , Dib-mine,” Zim agreed, pulling the pak-leg in, and then the other three as well, since they weren’t needed with the way he was laying against Dib. “...I’ll replace the shirt, too.”

“I have spare shirts,” Dib said. He chuckled, then wrapped arms around Zim, humming quietly. “Feel better?” he asked, after a few more moments of silence. “Really, Zim. You think I’d ever go to bed with those two? Come on now.” 

“They  _ are _ the rulers of an empire,” Zim pointed out, nuzzling into Dib. “But… no. Zim… did not think that Dib would say yes. Except maybe to keep peace, but… You don’t.” He chuckled at that again, proud again, as well as so, so happy. “They did not expect that either. Zim was already on edge, though.”

Dib laughed quietly, then shook his head and kissed Zim again. “You were,” he agreed. “I was a little worried about some stuff until I talked to them. They’re… weird. But not. Um. Hm. How do I say it nicely? I am surprised they aren’t total assholes.” 

“That’s nice? They… aged. As did Zim.  _ And _ likely had to deal with the effects of their choices. Zim… noticed they have changed as well. So… What did Dib speak about?” He poked Dib, and then mewled as that was enough to slide off the human. Oh well, there was time later.

“What you meant when you said you wanted me,” Dib answered, making Zim chill at the sudden implications. “You could get an entire planet, a ship, anything and you choose me? You poking about the idea of joining the armada makes more sense, now.” 

“...Zim can still get a planet. There are seven more next to Earth! And can get a ship too, later. But… Zim… wants… Dib more than fifty years. Sixty. ...And should have said something to Dib before.” He should have, but it also wasn’t like he had been  _ planning _ the question at the time. The chance had just come up.

Dib was quiet for a long moment, long enough that Zim was starting to get nervous. But then the human kissed him again. “I’m definitely tipsy, but… yeah. Okay. I’d like that,” he said. “I’ve thought about it. Asking what… you know, that might need? But…” he trailed off, then added, while grinning again, “They wanted to go grab a pak and whatever while you were gone, even.” 

Zim perked, warbling. “Really…? ...Zim was… going to try building one…” He chilled again, this time from fear, because that was on the utter edge of  _ treason _ . “...Zim might have really decided this was all false- a dream- if I had walked in on that.” But it  _ did _ explain some of the latter teasing, really. “...It feels odd? Zim… is used to fighting. Not… just getting.”

“Yeah,” Dib agreed. “I think that you’re right. They’ve gotten wiser to the idea that you are stubborn as hell.” He grinned a little, then added, “ _ And _ I may have told them that if they pulled a stunt like this to put you in danger just to get their jollies off, I’d ruin them.” 

“... _ How _ \- nope. No, Zim does not need to know how. It is clear that Dib’s will is back, though…” Zim tried for a pleased sound, but he was still trying to work out that the Tallest had, at least, accepted Dib as Zim’s equal. And that it was real and a good thing. “...Dib will probably see Irk. No… non-Irken has been allowed, before. And… Then we will go home. And sleep for a week! ...After buying toys.”

That got him a laugh, and then a squeeze. “I didn’t need to tell them, either,” he said. He grinned wider, then stretched enough to kiss one of Zim’s lekku. “I’d be honored. Toys’d be fun too, even. I wonder how they are different from ones on Earth. ...Probably better safety standards.” 

“Yes,” Zim agreed, nodding. “We can look together. Or not. It is up to Dib. Though… it will actually be your monies this time. Dib should invest some…” It wouldn’t help them on earth, aside from bringing stuff in, but… they  _ could _ be rich when they visited places!

Dib laughed again. “Oh, yeah. I guess. We can figure that out, too.” He grinned, pushing himself up a bit and then added, “We’ve got plenty of time for that, though, right?” Zim shrieked as he was flipped  _ again _ , onto his back. “I’m still hungry,” he said. 

“And do you  _ deserve _ to get to eat, Dib-thing? Hmm?” Zim laughed, though, and wriggled, not at all in the mood to complain. He already knew that Dib would happily eat him out for hours, and Zim was more than willing to allow that.

The only answer he got was a bright flashy smile and the human moving down. Zim mewled as he did, well aware that he was going to enjoy this. Though, Dib paused, still grinning, as he kissed Zim, first. 


End file.
